Saving You
by Va Va Voomstick
Summary: Jack tells his parents that he's gay but they react by abusing him. Jack is getting abused almost everyday and his fater start sexualy abusing him. Will someone save him from this nightmare or is he forever to get beat for something that he can't help. CJ
1. Awakening

**Just to be on the safe side since I plan to have a lemon in this story in the near future, I am rating this story "M" **

**Sadly i do not own anything that includes Xiaolin and it characters, I am just using them in my story for people to read. Happing reading to all :D **

Mom_ ,Dad...I'm Gay. _

Those four words alone that were spoken across the Dinner table came from Jack Spicer's lips. Those words alone had ruined Jack's life and turned it upside down. Of course Jack had started out a so called normal life teasing girls,playin sports(mostly basketball),and then when he reached highschool he had chased after girls**,**but it didn't feel like he really wanted to do it, it just felt like thats what a young boy was supposed to do but deep down inside him it didn't feel _right_. He had kissed a girl before and he still remembered it too but he didn't feel anything , not saying you had to feel something when you kissed anyone(clearly saying that he did not feel anything emotional or sexual for the girl).He just didn't feel right, he chased girls but it didn't feel like he wanted to it he believe that the pressure he was feeling from his friends had made him feel like it was the right thing to do.

When he was fifteen at the time he was at a freinds party ,and they had sarted playing truth or had gotten a dare to kiss a foreign exchange student who strangley enough was already getting invited to parties. Jack didn't really remember anything from that night because he was"Under the Influence"but when his pink plump lips met the others slighty chapped lips he felt a spark he didn't feel when he kissed the girl under the big oak tree years ago_._ Although it was a short micro-second kiss followed by a group of mostly girls roars of amusement and shock. To be honset after that kiss Jack had felt a little different about girls all together, years of chasing skirts just didn't seem as fun or desirable as it used to be. Not saying girls were now disgusting in his eyes because if he said that he'd be saying his girlfriends(girls that are friends) were also disgusting.

Then about a month later Jack found out the reson why,getting a DVD case containing no cover on it should have been suspicious enough when he recived it from his group of his freinds. Inside the DVD contained a blank CD with nothing written on it,he shrugged and placed in his DVD player and to be on the down low he turned the volume from his Tv down just incase it had something inapporiate on it. When he pressed play he had found out it had been a Porn DVD and saw a very explict image of a women with loads of make-up sucking a _very attractive _mans raging hard-on. A normal striaght boy could picture himself being the one getting sucked off but with Jack it was the other way around. Although the DVD was suppossed to be a harmful funny B-Day present,he had started to relize he was the submissive partner in a any given relationshiop wether just plain boyfriend girlfriend or an active sexual relationship. The more and more he watched the explict video he started wondering what it would be like to actually have sex with a man or even just walk down the sidewalk with a boy knowing that they were going out. Then he suddenly relized these strange things he was feelings were facts saying that he indeed was gay,at first he had felt he was disgusted by himself to be even thinking of another male in such a way,then he had forced himself to look at gay porn-no video just to test to see if he felt any different about his situation,and a few minutes into the clip he was watching he had an obvious erection that would need more then a cold shower to go away.

Learning that he in fact was attracted to men this way made him accept this new chnage in his life and just embraace it as of part of him. Jack had now overcome his new sexuality change but the serious question was "Would his parents"? He had talked to one of his trusted friend about the situation but she had told him to simply tell them, of course this was one of those easier said then done situations. Finally after about two weeks into his gay awakening he had worked up the courage to tell them, since his parent were always busy or either having fancy rich people parties or as he liked to call them they decided to have dinner together for _once_. The normal converstaion was set to a minimal "small talk", what ever you want to call it then Jack decided to break the silence by telling them.

"_Mom ,Dad...I'm Gay." _

"..."

complete silence were shared between the three.

"I had a feeling". answered his father in the most blank and emotionless voice ever. Jack took this as a friendly family comment and blushed.

"I had a feeling,because you were coming home late at night so that lead me to conclude that you were out late _"doing things"._

"doing things as in"? jack asnwered with a more worried tone.

"Doing things as in having sex with men like the little whore you are!"' His mother now yelled out with this very insulting comment.

"What!" "I'm very well still a virgin mom, I haven't had sex with a boy nor a girl" Jack said defending himself.

"A virgin can still suck dick Jack, you should know this since you have been going out and doing it!"

His fater had now stood up and slap Jack squarley across the face that not only let him with a very noticable red hand print on his snow like porcelian skin,it also split his lip. Jack was so shoked that his dad had just slap his only flesh and blood on the face in a violent manner. Geting hit was nothing new to Jack (He was losing Xiaolin Showdown to the Xiaolin Monks and going home with bruises and cuts). Of course when he was younger he got spankings from both his parents but that was out of punishment, not for choosing a lifestyle his parents obviously didn't accept.

"You h-h-h hit me" Jack said this looking at his Fater with pure horror in his eyes.

"Sluts like you deserve much worse".

His mother was now standing above him as the force from the slap his father bestowed upon him had him sitting on the kitchen floor. Jack had never in his life had see her so livid,her once calm nother-like composeure seemed to vanish now ,instead replaced a face of pure hatrad and disgust all pointed twoards her son.

"You are a disgrace to the family, I have no son... you are dead to me!"

As soon as those were spoken from his fathers lips it felt like the weight of the world was sitting on Jack's shoulders,he was now not hated by Xiaolin Monks(not that he really cared but still)his favorite evil hero Chase Young, but now the people that were suppossed to love him no matter what, had told him that they hate him. Jack's mother had now started trading blows all over his body, Jack's only defense being his arms to cover his did not move in fear that if he made any sudden moment it would just make both his mother and father more angry then they already were. Then when it seemed his mother was now more calmed down,he heard her footsteps leave and walk the long hallway from the kitchen to the living room or another area of their ridiculously large mansion, Jack was draggged up to his feet and now stared in the eyes of his father. Jack's mom was scary but his Father was even worse and he new whatever punishment his fater was going to give him was going to hurt _**alot. **_

"Stay here and don't move". His father demanded. As Jack stood in the spot his father had assigned him he stood there listening to what his father was now saying.

"You know a woman back in the U.S had made her son lay across a burning hot stove with nothing on. "No clothes, nothing". Jack shivered with fear going up and down his spine in a chilling matter.

"But I'm not going to do that, instead...place your wrists on top of the stove and keep them there for a whole minute".

"What!"

Jack was now crying and shivering in fear as if he were place in cold weather with no warm clothes for protection.

"Well then if you'd like to lay across the stove, you may".

Jack now caght a big fresh of air in his mouth,(the fear had made him forget the fact that he needed to breath) his father was saying this in such a calm voice like he had done this to someone before or something equally painful. Jack slowly walked over to the stove, he thought about running but decided that would be a terriable idea the fact as in where would he go and he would soon be caught. Still hesitant he placed his wrist top of the stove suddenly he hissed in pain feeling the the burning heat hit his bare white he wanted to remove his wrist from this tourting pain he knew his fater was playing a game with him,waiting no_**wanting**_ him to remove himself so he could punish him in a more worse fashion. Jack did not remove himself from the stove and stayed, couraging himself not to give _this man_ the satsifaction to see him break down and plead for mercy and forgivness.

As the man he onced knew as a father told him to lift his wrist he now ordered him to clear the kitchen table and go to his room and stay there till morning. The man now told him he had a curfew which was 5:oo Pm and if he was even a minute late he will then either have to lay a different body part on top of the heated stove or a more serious punishment. After that his fater left and Jack did as he was told and made his way to his bedroom.

As soon as he made it to his room he shut the door and leaned aganist it and slid all the way to the red carpeted floor grasping his wrist and crying as if he had lost a love one. Then he tore his clothes off his lithe body and turned on the bath water and the radio and listened to whatever was playing. As he made his way in the bathtub he looked at his injured wrist more closely and saw percing red lines on them. Since he had very sensitive it might take a great deal of time to heal and be very painful. He slowly washed himself and wondered why did he had to open his mouth again, all it did was lead to more pain and misery on his part.

Slowly getting out of the bathtub and pulling the drain he went in his medicine cabinet and pulled out otiment perfectyl made for burns. As he rubbed the soothing cream on his wrist he also got out guaze to proctet the burn from dirt and anything else(of course he would have to change the guaze after ever shower) after he was finished he then slipped on his boxers and a long sleeve black shirt and got into his bed. He pulled up the lush soft covers over his head and curealed in a fedal positon like way and cried himself to sleep hoping that this terrfying nighmare would soon end, or the so called super hero would save him from it.

**This was my first every fanfiction so reviews are love any advice,commets,etc Happy reading :D **

**`Va Va Voomstick(Weird name I know :T)**


	2. Chase's Call

**Thank you to all of that reviewd and favorited me and my story! :D Side note:I don't like tourting Jack TT_TT(he's actually my favorite character) AND sorry for the hold up I just needed to get my inspiration which usually comes when I sleep( Werid Huh) But anywho Happy reading and without further ado here's Chapter 2! :D (ohh snap rhyming words) :l P.S it was very hard typing this chapter I was watching "The Hot Chick" and listening to very cheerful music, which is very hard when your trying to type something a little sad when you have Vocaloid playing in the background -_- P.S.S sentences with numbers next to them are pretty much saying I have something to say at the end of the chapther. P.S.S I replied to all of the people that reviewd you can read it at the end of the story.**

**Beep...Beep...Beep...**

Jack groned at hearing his very loud and annoying alarm clock. Not entirely iready to get up or even reach over to his alarm clock to hit the off buttom he just knocked it off his medium sized walnut nightstand praying that the batteries would just pop out thus ending the annoying noise(1).

Sadly they did not so that meant the beeping continued on the floor. Finally deciding that the annoying electronic had spent enough time on the carpeted floor,Jack in a very teenaged lazy way rolled out of bed and bent down picked up the noise maker turned it off then he gently set it back down in its place on his nightstand. Still half asleep Jack made his way into his bathroom and looked at him self in the full lenght mirror. Jack now remebering the events that accured yesturday evening Jack let another round of tears pour down his pale cheeks.

**Why?...Why?... **

Why did his parent react the way they did when he confessed to them that he indeed was gay. Of course it was expected that they would be taken aback by his new change but...what happened yesturday evening, was just so horriable that the thought of it made Jack tremble in fear and pain(emotional pain not physical.) Then Jack decided to contemplate why his parents lashed out at him the way they did. It was one thing to no like "gays" but aren't your're parents suppossed to love you no matter what? Jack was now in deep thought with about his current situation, maybe he could just tell his parents he was joking and things will go back to normal...that wouldn't work...they'd just say he's lying, and lying was one of the few things that you could do that would upset your parents. Maybe asking why would make things a bit better, Jack now a little more cheery did his personal hygine, which consited off brushing his teeth,washing his porcelain like face and combing out the nots in his ruby hair then fixing it so it looked less like bed-head and more like his signuture look. Another one of his signuture looks was putting on eyeliner on both his eyes but drawing a line downward on one eye to give a more dramatic epic look in his opinion.

Now shuffling through his drawers to find a long sleeve shirt,preferably red Jack was now in a more in a cheerful mood then before and was now sporting a happy smile on his face. Hearing a knock at the door paused all of his movements and he stared at his big red bedroom door. Staring at his door he considered it most likely wasn't his parents since they left the house at like 4:00 am.

With hesitance in his voice he answered " Who is it"?

Silence.

Finally getting up he walked over to his door and slowly opened it to find a Jack Bot hovering a foot away. Tiliting his head in confusuion in why his creation was just hovering there made him worry a little bit.

"What is it number 312883"? (funny how he knows the Jack Bot's number when all the Jack Bots look the same)

in a familiar robotic voice the flying shooting machine aswered saying that Master Chase was on his computer screen down in the basement other known as his lab demanding he come forth at once.

Heaving a sigh Jack instructed that the robot tell Chase he'd be down in a minute. As the machine flew away with it's orders, Jack shut his door and heaved out a bigger and longer sigh. Chase was cool, hell he was more than cool he was the most badass villian ever(right next to Hannibal Roy Bean and cough Darth Vader), but the man threw insults at Jack as if they were paper planes. Jack was just not in the mood for that,the fact he heard plenty of hurtful names from his parents yesturday. Jack indeed admired Chase Young and maybe had a HUGE crush on him but...Chase was mean,and he was pretty sure if he ever confessed he had deep feelings for him that he wouldn't see another day.

Walking back over to his opened drawer he gave up looking for a red long sleeve shirt and instead pulled out a black one that had "China" in big red words, looking at the shirt he wondered where he even go it from(2), But those thoughts quickly vanished when he heard a very loud impatient voice yell "Spicer!"

One thing about Chase was the man was loud especially when it came to yelling. Now running out of his room he hurried down the steps to his lab to face Chase Young's wrath while at the same time trying to put on his leather pants and shirt.

Now in his basment Jack heard a very impatient mocking tone from his favorite villian.

"That took more than a minute lying worm".

And the insults start right about now.

"Chase how nice of you to hack into my computer once again"! Jack stated in a child like way flashing his row of purely white teeth.

"Don't try and change the subject Spicer, I know that you have not forgotten that it is **Your're** fault that we have recently lost to the Xiaolin Monks".

Jack responed by bowing his head in shame only showing his ruby head to Chase.

"well since you clearly do", Chase started, " Come to my palace at once so we can create a plan so we do not fail to the Xiaolin Monks again".

"You want me to come now"? Quesioned Jack

"No I want you to come two days from now" answered Chase in a irritated sarcastic tone.

"...Well can't we just create a plan you know...over the computers"?

"What"?

"Well we're already talking and it would save me time from flying all the way from my house to your palace and..."

"You will have your body in my palace in thirty minutse or less or I'll have one of my lion warriors personally come to get you". Chase said this and ended his call with Jack.

Jack let another sigh escape his lips as he returned to his room and collected his long black leather jacket, his gloves,googles,and his heli-pack, then he flew from his balcony to Chase's Palace.

**Commets are love wether advice,or just showing apperciation,hmm lets say if I get 5 more reviews I'll have the next chapeter by tommorrow ^_^ and not all reviews by the same people that already reviewed thats cheating.**

**1. I knock my alarm clock of my nightstand to see if the batteries pop out by them self so I dont have to offically get up, then it takes me a while to relize that my alarm clock will beep with or without batteries -_-**

**2.I find articles of clothing in my closet or drawer that make me wonder where I got it : I have a shirt that has EckoUnlto(Brand of shoes echo unlimited) I still don't know where I got it from, because I do not own a pair of Echo Unlimited shoes :O **

666blackcat666: I'm happy you want to read my story so badly :)

Darkshowdowarcfeind: Yah I know I dont like touruting Jack TT_TT

Ms Briar: Theres a such thing as good evil parents? Hook me up with those type of parents :O

DarkRose: Thank You, Your're review was very encouringing! :)

ThablueGRRL: I hope you stick around till the end, if not Thank you for the review :)

FluffyInMyPocket: First off you have a very cute username :O Second the first thing you suggested you know(tell why his parents dont like him being gay) was going to be explained in the 4th chapter so you're kinda-of reading my mind ^_^' thank you for the second suggestion it was VERY helpful it doesn't make sense to just come out and beat someone I'll make sure I work on that in furture chapters. I will try to get a beta because I know I mis-spell many things and have incorrect punctuation. Thank you for your review, and I'm happy you like my story :)

I know this chapter didn't have much but chapter 3 Oh that chapter 3 :T

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

Jack Spicer...I want him...

**P.S This chapter will be written in Chase's point of veiw so YAOI! :D** **Nothing Hardcore so don't get to excited but Chase will be talking to himself saying he wants Jack as his...OPPSS wasn't suppossed to tell you that ^_^'**

**P.S.S Hope everyone had a Wonderful Thanks Giving :D Happy reading :) **


	3. Chase's Love Lust

**Ha you guys crack me up with these reviews :D I had a little trouble typing this chapter because...Trying to get into Chase's shoes was really hard what I mean by this or I don't quite feel that I got his tone of voice or how he thinks correctly ^_^'(I replied to all the reviews so if you want to see what I said, you can see at the bottom of the notes)**

**Just a little reminder this ****IS**** in Chase's point of view(how he feels about Jack) So expect to see cursing,sexual themes,and a possesesive Chase due to his beast side(lizard side)(Pff who doesn't want a possessive Chase :O) and it may be a little dark in some people's opinion**

**Warning: I know this is annoying and most of you guys aren't even going to bat an eye at this but Mature themes ahead,sexual themes,lust/blood lust etc, You have been warned.**

Jack Spicer...I want him.

Everything from him.

His Soul,

His Heart

His Love.

His **Blood**

Chase remebered the first time he had seen Jack Spicer. One word that descibe Jack Spicer was..Perfect. Chase saw Jack before Jack saw him, and when he saw him it was like his his hearts beating speed had double(You would think Chase's heart didn't even beat anymore)

His red hair and his porcealin like skin and big eyes that shone like gorgeous rubies.

Everything about him was perfect not a single flaw. he was perfect,his scent smelled satisfying to his nose, his skin although an unsually pale he could tell was smooth and soft and he craved to run his hands over it savoring the feel. After just casting a glimpse at Jack made him have his first erection in **years.**

disire sugred through him he wanted No, needed Jack to be his.

Jack Spicer..I want him

Chase growled in frustration he knew his Beast would not stop this obsession untill it got what it wanted.

And it always got what it wanted.

Of course Chase resisted the urge to make Jack his thats why his beast hated him. Within reason of course,Chase was kepping his beast from being with it's destined mate. Chase didn't understand why his beast was obsessing over jack or rather a human in the first place. There was absolutely nothing special about Jack Spicer. Jack Spicer was spinless as an eel,annoying most of the time,and was rarely ...he was kind hearted and his smile oh that smile although a smile might seem as nothing to somebody else to Chase it meant everything just to see Jack Chase pretty much despised anyone with a kind hearted personility but Jack for some unknown reason was different from everybody else.

Jack wore rather tight clothing which showed his nice round apple ass ripe for picking,he had unsual pale skin but thought Jack's coloring was very unique,this also didn't help that the beast inside of Chase was not only emotinally attracted to Jack but also wasn't a miunte of an hour or and hour of a day that his beast didn't talk about ramming his cock into Jack's slim body while at the same time hearing his pleasured filled cries and watching his face twist with pleasure, Chase who was heavily gifted down south worried that even if he did stop resisting these urges of lust that he would hurt Jack physically and emotinally.

Chase had once even had the oppurtunity to taste Jack's warm blood,he did not intend to do it but while having a heated conversation with Jack he accidently scratched Jack(he had been in his Lizard form at the time.) Although it may have not even made Jack wince or hiss in pain the scratch did draw blood and then wihout apologizing he had kicked Jack out of his palace. The smell of Jack's blood was floral and strong,and Chase got a little too curious and licked his clawed hand that had a small blotch of of his blood on it. He remembered it perfectly and craved for more of Jack's 's blood tasted heavenly. After tasting Jack's blood Chase understood why his beast wanted him so badly...he loved him. Though Chase had laughed at this emotion and thought of it to be a weakness it was obvious love is what he had been longing for he just never found the right person to share his life with, Chase in his many years of living did have a few of what modern society would call "Boyfreinds and girlfriends"(though he favored boys) But those people were just out of lust and most were just plain fuck buddies, and Jack was something more then just a sex toy .

Chase had been lonley for far to long. This feeling he was feeling was indeed love.

Now admitting to himself that he loved Jack made it seem like he could just die and he wouldn' even care. Chase longed to take Jack over and over again, he wanted to fuck Jack so hard and long that the boy would feel empty without Chase inside off him, he wanted to sink his fangs into the crook of Jack's neck and mark him as his for the whole world to see. Chase and his beast were both in an agreement that they did not only want Jack's body but his love.

Earning Jack's love wouldn't be easy due to the human side of Chase,his human side lacked affection Chase was no where near lovey dovey which was one off the ways he could possiably win Jack wasn't very good at people skills either which meant every time he had tried to simply talk to Jack an insult would escape his lips and make its way to Jack's ears. This was another reason his beast hated him, Chase was one of the many things that caused Jack pain and Chase's beast being locked up in his confinments couldn't do anything to comfort his mate. Chase made sure not to release his beast under and circumstances he didn't know what would happen he were to loose just even a little of his control of his beast. He thought of many ways to win Jack over, but all seemed to useless and would just push Jack further away from him, but the more he waited to make Jack's his gave other people the oppurtunity to take him away from him. Chase rembered taking a walk with Jack through the city to devise yet another plan to gain Shen Gon-Wu from the Xiaolin Monks.(which later resulted into faluire) He started noticing alot of people mostly men were staring at what was his with lustful eyes,yes Jack was very attractive,but they had no right to look at him with those lust filled glances he reacted to these unworty people by giving them glares full of hate stating that if they kept staring at his mate he would rip their eyes out and crush there skulls.

Chase had sworn to kill anyone who dared touch Jack in anyway, hell he almost broke Katnappe's arm for just playfully punching Jack.

Chase knew he was capable of pleasing Jack both physically and emotionally, he would make sure Jack was always safe. He also sworn to himself that once Jack is offically his that he would not be left wanting for anything. Chase could provide him with anything and he **wanted** to provide him with anything his heart disired just to see him happy but...Would Jack let him?

As these thoughts soon vanished he had hacked into Jack computer demanding he come to his palace at once.

Sadly the first thing to come out of his mouth to Jack was an insult, which resulted into Chase feeling a surge of pain that seemed to explode all over his body, this of corse was Chase's beast punishing him for hurting his mate.

Sweet inoccent Jack of course did not think twice about this and simply smiled. Chase having to much pride did not take time to apologize for his rudeness. which then he recived yet another wave of pain in his body.

Telling Jack that he must come to his palace was never hard, but chase was taken aback when Jack suggested they do the plan creating virtually. If Chase wasn't head over heels like some love struck school girl he would have just said yes, but to be honest he wanted to see Jack personally and smell his fresh scent that always put his troubles at ease. Then Chase had once again screwed up and thrented Jack which resulted into another wave of pain for his beast.

Signing off his computer he leaned back in his office chair and waited impatinlety for his love to come, while at the same time reciving an earfull from his beast from within.

**Like I said I had a tough time typing this chapter but tell me what you think in the reviews ;D Like I always say Reviews are love wether advice,or just showing apperciation ^_^**

**666blackcat666: Thank you for the review :D hmm well I'm trying to make sure the Xiaolin Monks aren't really in this story tooo much(even though I love the XM) but Chase will soon find out whats going on in Jack's House ^_^**

**Ms Briar: I don't think they would get away with egging Chase's house but it would be funny XD Yes shame on his parents for being DoucheMonsters! X( Thank you for the review :D**

**ThaBlueGRRL:You don't even want to know what that sick man is going to do to Jack :O Thanks I'll keep typing Long as you keep reviewing :D**

**Calatra509: Dumb stupid beeping electronics -_- Thank you for the review :D**

**Lets say if I get over 5 reviews I'll have the next Chapter by tommorow or Monday DEAL!**

**HAPPY READING! :D **


	4. Argument

**Aghhhhh I apologize to anyone one who was expecting this to be on Monday, I'm such a liar TT_TT. Also to all of you who are reading my story/ies and are becoming confused by the HORRIABLE spelling,grammar etc. I am trying to get a beta because I get mad at myself when I go back to read my pevious chapters and I end up confusing I say again. Untill I get a beta I will proofread my newly typed chapter 8 billion times before I sumit it I PROMISE! SO anywho Thanks to all the reviews you guys gave my story/story,they make me smile at the end of the day when I read them :) And without furter ado chapter 3!(Awww no ryhme)**

As Jack saw Chase's palace come into veiw he let out yet another long sigh. He already had been insulted by Chase and was not looking foward to what else he had to say. Usaully he would be excited when Chase asked him to come to his palace even if it was just for a metting, but with a mixture of what his parents did to him,Chase's insults(that were soon to come) and the fact that both of his wrist still hurt like hell he wasn't in the mood to do anything.

As Jack arrivied at the entrance of Chase's palace he waited quielty having a slight idea that if he made any loud sounds such as a simple "Hello" Chase would become easily irritated. As the doors to Chase's palace opened Jack noticed as a tiger and lion warrior came out and seemed to gesture to him that they wanted him to follow them. Slighty afraid of the feline warriors Jack silently walked behind them making sure to mind their tails. As Jack was following the two big cats he wasn't really paying attention to where exactly they were leading him. Deciding that he had hung his head low for to long he finally raised it to his suprise to find it was rather dark , and that the only source of light were candles of different shapes and length,and he never remebered being in this hallway or at least this part of Chase's palace.

Becoming a little suspicious Jack thought about asking one of the feline warriors if they were leading him to the right place, but quickly passed up that question, reliazing that they were animals and that animals couldn't talk or at least Chase's army of cats. What seemed to feel like a hour of walking down hallway after hallway Jack finally reached two closed double doors made out of marble. Asking the warriors with his eyes if he was supposed to open the doors, he then recivied a nod. Jack hestintenlty opened one of the doors. When Jack opened the heavy marble door he recived an even bigger surprise. On the other side of the door he saw Chase facing away from him in an office chair, in a room with only candles as a light sorce, similar to the hallways.

Hesitantly and suspicous of what was going on Jack slowly walked to a chair that was across from Chase's desk and sat down. Silence complete silence filled the room deciding to break the silence Jack spoke.

"Ummm...Chase?"

"Hmmm," Was Chase's short reply to Jack.

" Did you forget to pay your electricity bill or something?"

" would you think that". Now turning in his chair to face Jack, but Chase soon frowned when he saw Jack hang is head low self consciously .

"Well its kind of dark and theres a bunch of candles around your palace as if your going Ecofrindly."

Chase simply snorted to Jack's questionably yet a funny commet. To be honest Chase's beast side had told him to light candles to "set the mood" so it would appear that Chase is romantic and Jack would feel more comfotable and opened minded. Especially after the way he snapped at him early when they were virtually talking. Silence again filled the room Chase didn't have anything to say and Jack was a afraid to say the wrong thing, but yet again he broke the silence.

"Well even if your not trying to be EcoFreindly..the candles are pretty nice. Lifting his head now Jack gave Chase a small smile.

Seeing Jack smile up at him made chase heart double in speed. "Well if there is nothing else you have to say I'll began. "I'm sure you know that we have been loosing mutilple showdowns.

Jack's head now returned to being bowed knowing that the next thing to come out of Chase's mouth was either an insult or something along the lines of it was his fault they had lost the showdown. To his surprise Chase said neiter of these things instead he suggested that they take time off from doing showdowns.

"Are you insane?"

"Nope I am very sane, I just feel we have been working to hard and should take a break." This statement of course was a lie, but Chase couldn't stand seeing Jack get hurt anymore so the first thing to do was convince him to stop participating in showdowns.

"But what about creating ways to win Shen-gong wu, what was the point of me flying all the way to your palace if you were just going to tell me your deciding we take a break"? Jack was a little angry with Chase if this is all the overlord planned to tell him it was ridiculous. This discoussion could of been easily talked over by the computers.

Chase became a little irritated that Jack couldn't just accept his answer and he also felt an angry arua come from Jack but Chase controlled himself and quickly calmed down so he would not yet again snap at Jack for such a useless reason.

"Well we can still plan ways to gain Shen-gong wu of course but we will not physically act out these plans till I feel that we are ready to once again patcipate in the showdowns against the Xiaolin Monks. Sensing Jack calm down made Chase more at ease. After that Chase quickly went to work with the meeting.

Jack was bored, no offense to Chase but the man was boring when he made long letures or speeches, Jack felt as if he were in school again. To be honest with himself he rather watch one of his JackBots hover in the same spot for three hours. Thinking of time reminded Jack, he was suppossed to be home by 5:00 checking his watch to see what time it was made his eyes pop out of his head in shock it was 4:30! He had to leave **now**. It took a good ten minutes to get home ,it wasn't like he wouldn't make it on time but he wanted to get home early just in case if he was being tested by his father.

Silently but loud enough so Chase could hear him Jack asked if it would be possiable if he could leave. Chase hadn't heard Jack speak at all durning the whole metting and he was pleased to hear his sweet mealodic voice but frowned at his request. Jack wanted to leave and that didn't sit right with both Chase's beast and himself. Looking up from the pile of papers he was reading off of he asked why Jack wanted to leave, and the reply he got was that Jack now had a curefew at his house and he didn't want to be late.

Jack felt a uncomfotable telling Chase he had a curfew, but not hearing Chase answer his quesion Jack became irritated and got up from his seat and started walking for the double doors. Chases seeing Jack get up without waiting for his answer ticked him off, so he too got up and grabbed Jack by one of his wrist. Feeling a hand tightly wrap around his injuried wrist caused Jack to not only hiss in pain but also stare at the man who was responsiable for his added pain. Chase hearing Jack hiss in pain made him immediately release him. He then looked at Jack to find that he was examinig his wrist and to his surprised that there was guaze wrapped around it as if he had already been injured.

Chase selfconciously became worried that he had really caused Jack alot of pain but he was also curious to how his wrist had become injuried in first place.

Spicer...Whats wrong with your wrist"?

"Nothing." Of course Jack was lying but it really wasn't any of Chase's business to know why it was damanged.

"Your a horriable liar, Tell me what is worng with". Chase tone of voice now contained irritation.

"No, nothing is wrong with it, and even if there was something wrong with it its my wrist and it has _**nothing to do with you.**_

_nothing to do with you, nothing to do with you._ Those words seemed to echo in Chase's head. Now he was angry, he obviously concerened about Jack and what does he do he pushes him away! Chase now pushed Jack aganist the nearest wall not forciably but enough to hold him still.

Showing his fangs Chase spoke in a chilling voice that sent shivers down Jack's spine "**Take it back".**

"No if its true I'm not taking anything back". Jack said defiantly but clearly scared especially at Chase's bared fangs.

"Take it back Spicer!"

"No".

Seeing Chase raise his hand made Jack flinch didn't think he could make Chase _that_ mad to the point he would actually hit him, but Jack soon wished he did just strike him across the face. The next thing Jack saw was his helipack being destoryed by Chase. How was he going to get home? He was one hundred percent sure that he at least wasted ten minutes going back and forth with Chase. The fact it took him about ten miuntes to simple fly home meant that it would take longer to walk or run and being late coming home would be unavoidable.

"You Dumbass!, Look what you did, now I'm going to be late." " You're such a jerk... I **Hate **you!" Yelling these last few words to Chase Jack ran out of his office and found his way to the entrance of Chase's palace, with tears in his eyes he looked back because he felt horriable for what he said but then remebering the fact he had a curfew made Jack break out into a quick run.

Jack _**hates**_ me. The world stood still for Chase his destined mate had told him straight in the face he **hated** him. If being early for a curfew was so important to Jack he wished he had just let him go, but now his whole body was in pain and for once it wasn't punishment from his beast but for he was also feeling the pain his best was feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack finally reaching his house doors once again checked his watch for what seemed the tenth time he had been running.

"5:05" Jack said silently to himslef. His parents should't care to much that he was just five miutes late.

Making his way inside his mansion he heard his mother's familiar voice call him into the kitchen. Taking a big gulp of fresh air he walked into the kitchen to be greeted by his mother staring at him and his father sitting at the table reading the newspaper, not looking up once to acknowlege him.

"Where have you been Jack dear, I hope you didn't forget about your curfew."

Finally catching his breathe from all the running Jack told his mom he didn't forget his curfew and that he had to run home beacuse he had gotten into a fight in where his helipacck had been damnaged.

"Well since this your first time being late...You wont't get in trouble come sit down at the table dinners almost ready.

Thanking god for his luck Jack sat across from is father at the table who still had not looked up at him once from his newspaper. Jack's mother had now set the table along with dinner and sat herself in between Jack and his father. Now thinking back on what he said to Chase he decided it was best to aplogize to Chase he didn't deserve to be told that. Jack soon remebered the question he was going to ask his parents and thought it was about the right time to ask it.

"Ummm...Mom..Dad.. why were you so mad about my...confession yesturday?

Jack mom now stopped eating and stared at her son with now cold eyes " Isn't it obvious, gays can't have kids".

"Well mom if thats the problem my partner and I can always adopt, you know since China's laws are different from the U.S."

"So you do have a boyfriend you whore!" Jack's mom now stood and threw her dinner plate at the wall and stormed of to what seemed to be the master bedroom, since Jack heard a door slam. Jack now became stiff as a board he was alone in the kitchen with his _father_, the man who had abused him yeasturday.

"Why do you upset you mother". Jack father said in a somewhat calm voice.

"I didn't mean to upset her honest! and I don't even have a boyfriend she just accused me before she let me explain, I'm telling the truth dad!" Jack was now terrified knowing his father was going to do something horriable to him.

Taking a sigh Jack's father told him to stand up and walk over to him. When jack was inches apart his father then told him to kneel in front of him which he did, but to Jack's horror he heard a zipper unzip. Now Jack has never had sex before in his life but looking at the position he was in he knew what was soon to come. His father then grabbed his head and forced him to take his father's cock in his mouth. Jack was now crying his father was having him suck him off and the angle he was in was making his jaw sore which was causing him a lot of pain.

"Don't you dare bite me". was the only warning Jack recived untill he was forced to suck his dad. Not sure on what to do Jack just kept going up and down and ever now and a then he would swirl his tounge inncoently at the head of his father's erection. Then feeling his dad forciable push his cock further down his throth gave Jaack an idea that his father was going to cum. Then his dad's huge load exploded in his mouth without any warning.

"You better swllow all of my cum till the last drop or you'll fet an even bigger punishmet."

Jack doing as he was told, was then pushed on to the floor hearing his father say he had to clean up the broken shards of glass(remember the plate his mom threw at the wall) and that he was to wash all of the dishes and return to his room. With this he father returned to the master bedroom in a calm like matter as if he did not just sexually abused his son. Doing as he was told Jack quickly picked up the broken shards washed the dishes and ran up to his room, where he shut the door and stated crying. As Jack seemed like he was about done with crying he felt vomit start to make its way up his throat and he ran into the bathroom where he threwup in his toliet bowl. Clearly Jack's stomach couldn't handle his father's cum so it rejected it only to send it back up. Getting back up to his feet Jack brushed his teeth to get the bad taste out his mouth, and made his way onto his bed where he slept in his regular clothes not in the mood to change. Then Jack cried himself to sleep.

**I felt horriable for writing this TT_TT **

**Anywho like always reviews are love wether advice, apperciation or just plain love ^_^**

**Lord Shokku Raijuu: Thank you for your reviews :D **

**Calatra509: Yah he should and he should stop being a buttmonkey too ! Thanks for the review :D**

**April: Thanks for the review :)**

**DevilAngle: Glad you like it :D**

**ThaBlueGRRL: I'm working on getting that beta, Thanks for the review ^_^**

**HAPPY READING! :D :D **

**Sorry it took a while for me to type his ^_^**

**Anyone else notice this chapter was longer then the other ones. :O **


	5. Making Up

**Hi guys I hope everyone is doing okay :D I had fun writing this Chapter for some reason but anyhow here's chapter 5! :D Like always I replied to all of those who reviewed :D HAPPY READING!**

Jack woke up from his sleep to what seemed to be someone knocking on his balcony door. Getting up from his bed he pulled back the curtains and looked out side, seeing nothing Jack looked at his alarm clock which read that it was 2:30 in the morning. Jack then walked into his bathroom, he then used the bathroom and walked over to his sink and washed his hands. Drying his white as snow hands off Jack looked into his full length mirror and looked at his reflection. He looked horrible his eyeliner was smudged mostly due to his wild sleeping and all the crying he had been doing in the day. He could clearly see red stains from earlier tears that still marked his cheeks. His hair was also in bad shape and he knew it was dirty but he didn't feel like taking a shower or doing anything at that moment.

Jack when back into his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed and started crying again. He tried to forget what his father did to him he really did but the memory would always be there. Of course Jack could always move out of the house if this abuse progressed but where would he go, where would he live? If Jack did move out he would be homeless. Jack didn't have any money his parents did, but them finding out he was gay and the fact they strongly disagreed with it meant they would cut him off if he did decided to move out. Sighing then falling backwards on his bed Jack was in the process of stretching his arms out when he heard another knocking sound come from his balcony. Now curious as to what was the mysterious knocking sound the fact he had heard it two times, Jack rolled of his bed then opened the door and walked outside on his balcony.

The weather was warm but it was also windy deciding that the wind had probably blown a twig that happened to thump on his balcony door, Jack was about to turn back inside, but instead he leaned over his railing and stared at the moon. He didn't know why the moon fascinated his so but it did. It's pale light shinned in the dark sky and it's light reflected off anything it touched. Jack didn't see anything when he looked at the bright pale moon. Most people saw a man, a rabbit, and even cheese, but ever since Jack was little he didn't see anything in the moon, which was a strange since Jack had a very and still did over active imagination. The moon was...mysterious to him maybe some people saw things in it but he didn't.

Jack taking out of his thoughts when a hand clamped down on his mouth and the other held his arms down. Struggling to get out of the tight grip Jack ended up falling on the ground and he then stared at the face of his assultant. Jack face looked even paler if that was possible. The person he was attacked by was...Chase! Now taking a gulp of air Jack soon remembered what he had told Chase before he ran home. Jack then started up another round of tears, he didn't mean to say he hated him it just slipped out. He then stood to his feet in front of Chase who was dead silent. Jack just stood there with his head low and continued sobbing that soon turned into sobbing and hiccups.

"Jack, would you please..."

"You -hic- don't -hic- h-have to -hic- tell me -hic- Chase...

Chase couldn't make out what Jack was trying to say due to his uncontrollable sobbing and all the hicuping from him was sarting to annoy him. Chase came over to Jack's home to attempt to apologize but Jack was making it a little complicated. Now very annoyed and starting to get frustrated Chase couldn't control what happened next.

"Jack, Shut up!" Chase grabbed Jack by the shoulders to hold him in place, doing this made Jack's head shoot up which Chase used as advantage and placed his lips onto Jack's. If it was possible to puke up rainbows and unicorns Jack was 100% sure he would be doing it now. Chase was kissing him! And it felt...amazing! Jack started gasping for air which Chase took as an advantage and slipped his tongue into Jack's mouth to taste his sweet carven. Groaning into the kiss Chase started coaxing Jack's tongue to move with his. Jack who has never French kissed before didn't know what to do but tried mimicking Chase's movement. Now pulling away from the head spinning kiss from lack of air, Jack touched his lips with his fingers feeling them still tingling.

Chase stared at Jack's thoroughly flushed face. Jack looked simply adorable and fuckable. Adorable and fuckable in the same sentence? It worked great describing Jack at this very moment. To break the now awkward silence Chase begin to speak

"Now that you are now silent, I can now tell you what I want to." "I apologize for the way I have acted towards you, hopeful you forgive me." Something was wrong with Chase breaking the space Jack and him were sharing he stepped over to Chase and placed his hand on his forehead to check if he had a temperature.

"Maybe you're delirious."

"Nothing is wrong with me!, I'm just apologizing for what I did!"

"...Well Then I should apologize too"

Chase stared at Jack's head as it once again hanged low.

"I didn't mean to tell you that I hate you, because I don't. I'm sorry Chase."

Another round of silence was shared between the two until Chase broke it with saying he excepted Jack's apologies, and Jack saying the same that he too excepted Chase's apologies. Once again it was silent until Jack said he should be heading back inside and started back towards his balcony door until Chase grabbed his wrist. Not as tight as he did before but enough pressure to make him stop.

"Wait don't go, I want to take you somewhere."

"I would love to go with you Chase but I can't, you see my parents.."

"Already left" Chase said sternly.

"What?"

"Well you see I've been out here for a while and I saw both of them drive off in their car a while ago."

"Oh, well I look horrible."

"You look fine."

"Fine isn't okay, let me take a quick shower okay?"

"Fine but hurry up Spicer." Chase felt that he was surprisingly being pulled into Jack's room.

"Come on Chase move I'm not just going to let you stand out here". Finally getting Chase inside Jack shut the door behind him and walked up to his dresser and pulled out ripped denim skinny jeans and a gray sweatshirt that had micky on it and ofcourse underwear. Walking towards his bathroom Jack told Chase he could sit down on his bed.

As Chase heard the water turn in Jack's bathroom he looked around his room he saw posters of different people and things and his room was slightly messy which was to be expected since Jack was a teenager. He then fell on Jack very comfortable bed and started thinking about the situation he was in. He kissed Jack. He didn't know why but he did, and it was...awesome. Jack tasted wonderful, he was like an addicting drug. Chase then felt terrible he had forced himself on Jack, but then again Jack didn't push away and he did participate in the kiss too. Hearing the water turn off Chase got off up Jack's bed and then stood once again.

Jack had now stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a plush white towel and looked at himself in the mirror. Deciding against not to wear any eyeliner Jack did however put gel in his hair and turned it in his signature look. He then slipped on his bokers along with his jeans then he pulled his sweatshirt over his head. Stepping out of the bathroom he was surprised to see Chase still standing, but deciding not to say anything he walked over to his dresser and then got out a pair of socks then slipped them on and got out black converse out his closet. Once he had put on his shoes he told Chase he was ready to go. Hearing Jack call to him Chase told him to follow him out side to the balcony. Once he heard Jack close the door behind him he grabbed him by the waist and jumped of the railing. He then soon made the journey to his destination while holding Jack at the same time.

It would of been a peaceful journey if Jack wasn't screaming in Chase's ear everytime he jumped high in the air. Finally reaching their destination he set Jack down and and told him to look at where the were.

Being thankful he was now touching land again Jack looked around and noticed he was at a Chinese festival. It looked beautiful there were a bunch of Chinese lanturns everywhere and fireworks going off and a million of people laughing and having a good time. Jack then realized Chase had asked him out on a date. Looking t Chase Jack smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd where they soon saw some stalls with games and others where they were selling food. Chase then dragged Jack into a game stalls where you had to knock down three bottles with a small ball. Promising Jack that he would win him a Prize he then as promised knocked down all three bottles and had Jack pick out a prize. Jack picked out a medium sized bear and cuddled it to his chest.

"What are you going to name it?" Asked Chase.

"Captain Roger Phillip Morris." Stated Jack proudly.

Still holding hands Jack and Chase sat at a nearby table Chase stared at Jack questoniably.

"What?"

"You're really going to name it that."

"I already did." Jack once again stated and sat cuddling his newly won prize. Silence was yet again shared between the two but it was comforting with music Jack couldn't understand but it was nice.

"You want to dance." Asked Chase.

"No. I mean I would but I can't dance". Jack said this with a blush on his face and looked down.

"Come on It's not hard leave you're bear here." Pulling Jack to his feet Chase lead him into an empty place on the dance floor and put his hand on his hip and held his other hand with his own and told Jack to calm down and follow his lead. Trying to do what he was told Jack was now blushing bright red and followed Chase's lead. Getting lost in the music even though he didn't know what the man was saying Jack then laid his head on Chase's chest and swayed with him to the music.( _Note: The song playing is called_: _"Has Anyone Told You" The Singer is: Chen Chusheng _) Chase then pulled Jack closer to him enjoying the warmth he was giving off. Both Jack and Chase didn't care they were getting weird looks from people all that matter at the time was that no one could separate them from this moment. As the song ended both Jack and Chase separated then Chase suggested that he take him home, which Jack agreed to but first grabbed his teddy bear of the abandoned table.

Instead of crazily running to Jack's house with him in his arms both Jack and Chase were again holding hands but they were walking in dead silence, simply enjoying each other company. Chase dreaded seeing Jack's house come into view he didn't want Jack to leave his side ever. Now Under Jack's balcony he grabbed Jack by the waist and jumped up to his balcony, where both him and Jack stood for a couple of minutes in silence. Chase soon said goodbye but kissed Jack on the bridge of his nose and jumped of his balcony and teleported home.

As Jack saw Chase leave he entered his room and fell lazily on his bed where he fell asleep cuddling Captain Roger Phillip Morris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~88~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Whew I loved writing this chapter remember feedback is love :) **

**KennysBottomBitch:Thank You for the review :D , And sadly there is more abuse to come TT_TT**

**Lord Shokku Raijuu: Yah Chase's long ass leature and yes his papa is NASTY Thanks for the review Hun :)**

**Ms Briar: I know I'm a horrible person for typing that TT_TT But thanks for the review :) **

**Tsuki Yosuke: I know I'm so horrible :( But thanks for the review :D **

**Thank You for all the favorites and reviews but I need more! :OOOOO **

**HAPPY READING! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	6. Flowers

**Hello fellow readers again :D Hope everyone is doing okay(I'm half and half) Anywho here is Chapter six to this Wonderful story(Me thinking to highly of myself) Any way Like always I replied to all those that reviewed :) ( This was suppossed to be updated yesturday but I caught the writier's block -_-)**

Jack woke from his peaceful slumber once again from his annoying beeping alarm clock. Reaching over and turning the electric device off Jack stared at his ceiling counting the lines out of pure boredom on his plush red satin bed. Did yesturday last night really happen? Looking down at himself Jack noticed he was still cuddling the teddy bear Chase had won for him at the festival. Smiling then blushing relizeing once again that Chase had asked him out on a date purposely and _kissed _him , made Jack fell all giggly inside.

Remembering that Chase had said his parents had left the house so early also made Jack come into conclusion that his parents wouldn't be home till at least midnight. This made Jack heave a sigh of relief. It wasn't like he hated his parents or even disliked them, he was just terrified of them. As silly as that sounded he was more scared of what the next punishment he was going to recieve from his father, but deciding he didn't want to think about the awful ways his father could punish him, Jack crawled out of bed and started stretching. Then Jack heard a mysterious tapping on his balcony door. It didn't sound like the tapping he heard last night, it was more light and like a sharp finger nail.

Once again he made his way to the closed balcony door and opened it to find a crow, Chase's crow sitting on the railing. Wondering what it was doing there Jack noticed it had what seemed to be a letter attached to its body with a red thread holding the letter in place. Now, Jack wasn't quiet the animal lover but he decided he had to get the letter off of the delicate raven haired bird somehow. Reaching his hand out hesitantly Jack was surprised to see that the crow actual flew into his hand. Now he placed the bird in both his hands and gently released the crismon red thread from the bird's body, thus also releasing the letter. After Jack had the letter in his hand the feathery black crow slimply left, turning back into his room Jack sat on his bed and unfolded the letter. What he read made a birght red blush appear on his ghosty white round cheeks.

_Dear Jack,_

_I had a wonderful time with you yesturday evening, and I hope to do it again in the near furture. I hope I did not cause you any discomfort of some sort and I in return hope you also enjoyed yourself. I hope that the gifts that I have sent you, are to your liking and that my foolishness from damanging your heli-pack did not get you into too much trouble wiht your parents. Once again thank you for the wonderful evening yesturday._

_Lo-_

_Sincerely,_

_Chase._

Forget having a crush on Chase Jack was in love with him! Craddling the letter to his chest Jack rolled all over his bed like a child with a wide smile on his face, rolling on his bed wildly made Jack fall off the edge of the bed where he laughed and read the letter over again on the floor. This time he noticed that Chase was about to put love but tried to scribble it out and instead wrote sincerley , another red blush apperared on his cheeks. He also noticed that Chase had said that he had sent gifts to Jack. Getting up from his spot on the floor he cursorily looked around his room to see if anything was different, seeing nothing Jack shrugged set down his letter and grabbed his teddy bear and headed down stairs.

Not really hungry Jack skipped breakfast and went into the living room where he plopped himself on the very expensive leater couch and turned on the T.V to see what was on. Flipping through thousands of music channels seeing none that were interesting, he heard the door bell ring through out his house. Lazily getting up from his spot on the couch, Jack made his way to the door he wondering who could be on the other side. Maybe Ups perhaps? But he didn't remember his parents odering anything, and rarely if every recived any letters or packages in the mail from relatives. Opening the heavy mahogany door he was surprised to see a man with brown eyes and raven hair in a red delivary suit carrying a clip board with a bright smile on his face.

"Umm hello".

"Are you Jack Spicer"? The delivery man now tipped his head staring at the clipboard as if he was making sure he was pronoucing Jack's name right. Jack noticed that the man was in fact chinese and he had a some what of a strong accent. He also contemplated on why his uniform was red, weren't they usually brown? Or sometimes they wore their own clothes, the man's outfit was just out of place.

"Yes I am".

"Well we have a delivary for you".

"Whats the delivary"? Jack was now curious who would every send him anything?

" About a hundred of Red Dalhilas, Roses, Peonies, Begonias, Hydraneas and every sweet dessert in the book."

Still smiling the man handed Jack the clip board saying he needed to sign off on it. Looking completely dazed Jack sighed what the delivery man told him to , and then was asked where they were to put the flowers.

"You can put them in my room, up the stairs second door on the left."

"Okay then." Still with a smile on his face the man called his co-workers in to delivery the flowers.

Jack moved aside as he saw several men in the same red uniform carrying billions and billions of flowers to his room. Then after the flowers came mouth watering looking desserts which he then told the men that they could just put them in the kitchen on the counter, and they could set the refrigerated desserts in the refrigertaor. As the delivary men left Jack closed the door behind him and locked it and bolted up the strairs twoards his room. Once he opened the door he was amazed to see the different red flowers arranged so nicely. The flowers looked absolutely vibrant and elegant looking. Who ever sent them apparently had good taste they were beautiful...Wait, who sent them?

Seeing the letter Chase sent him earlier lying on his bed made Jack come into conclusion that Chase had sent them along with the desserts. Reading the letter again for about the hundredth time, Jack began to cry. He didn't care he was acting like a complete crybaby, _no one_ for no apparent reason sent him flowers. Sure he recived gifts when it was his birthday or he won some award but...this was just an ordinary day and the fact Chase took the time out of his day to send them to him meant he was also thinking about him. Once again cuddling the letter to his cheast Jack was taking out of his musing when he heard a door slam downstaris, along with hearing two people arguing. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he was aware that it the two people arguing was his parents. Jack hated it when his parents argued, they argued quite often over simply petty stuff that could easily be talked over. Hearing a door slam Jack was convinced it was his mother and his dad was now sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of white wine, drowning his problems away with alcohol. When ever Jack's parents argued he decided it was best to stay up in his room so his parents wouldn't''t take their angry out on him. Since he was not going downstairs for a while Jack decided to take a small cat nap.

Jack woke up to hear his door being slammed opened, he immediately shot up to look at his father's face. He noticed that he indeed was very drunk and was leaning against his door frame for support to stand up.

"heys Jack". His father's words were slurred and he seemed to drag out syllables in each word he spoke.

"Yes?"

"This your's?" To Jack's horror he saw his father holding his bear in his hand. Remebering that he had left it their on the couch made Jack get angry with himself.

"It is?"

"...Where'd you get it, its kinda of sissy thing for a kid you're age to still be having". "Oh but wait your gay so I guess theirs an exception for having stuff like this". His father now laughed at his own cruel horriable joke as Jack now stood to his feet and bite his lower lip.

"Someone gave it to me. C-can I have it back p-please". Jack now was becoming scared.

"Hmmm do you think I was born yesturday Jack, I know a boy must of given it you. Or did you're sugar daddy give it to you for sex?

"N-no it's not like that he just gave it to me".

"So a boy did give it to you." Turning to leave Jack's father held his bear in his hand rather tightly and stomped his way downstairs , Jack follwing after him begging him to just give his possession back. Once reaching the sitting room Jack's dad knocked him down and to Jack's horror made his way twoards the burning fire place.

"No! Please don't!"

"Shut up! I'm not ganna allow filth like this to stay in my house!" Now causally tossing the innocent bear into the flames Jack's dad sat in a near by armchair while Jack cried nosily on the wood floor nearby. Hearing a zipper being pulled down made Jack back away twoards the stair case.

"Aw you don't want to play anymore. Is that what his father saw this as? Some kind of sick game where he could just tourture Jack emotionally and physically?

"L-l-leave me alone." "Please I just want to go to bed now". Crying once again Jack felt his back hit the bottom stair of the stair case. Seeing his father now stand for the armchair Jack quickly stood up and tried running up the stairs. Unfortunely Jack's father was rather fast and caught Jack by the waist and pulled him down the stairs where Jack fell on his back on the wood floor.

"Running will never help you Jack." Forcing Jack onto his knees his father shoved his erect penis into his mouth. Jack felt his father touch the back of his throat which made Jack gag, but knowing better he moved his tounge around his dad prying that he would just cum already so he could go up to his room. Shoving his cock even deeper in Jack's throat if even possiable he came hard into Jack's mouth demading he swallow all of his load. Once this was done his father simply walked away and Jack collapsed on the floor exhausted.

Reminding himself he had to go up stairs to his room, Jack stood on his wobbly legs and leaned on the stair railing for support to make it up the stairs. When Jack made it up to his room he closed the door behind him. His somach seemed to be used to his father's seed so he didn't vomit it back up but he walked over to his batheroom and lazily undressed and stepped in side his shower. Letting the warm water hit his head Jack was so exuashted he did't even feel like crying. Washing his body two time Jack tuened of the shower head stepped out and dried himself off. Too tired to put on his pajamas he slipped on his silk balck robe and tied the sash and fell on his bed where a round of tears and whimpers flowed from Jack.

Felling something under him he reached down and pulled up Chase's letter and smiled and looked at the amazing flowers that surronded him. Jack felt like he was about to slip into depression but staring at the bright red flowers(even though his room was dark) gave Jack this comforting feeling that seemed to be saying that they would always be there for him, even though he knew flowers died in atleast one week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Decipher Philosophy:Thank you for the Reveiw hun :) . I don't know what you're going through and may never know but I feel horriable that your mother did not accept you and you had to reduce to lie to her. Please for me stay strong :D I am also sorry if my story brings up bad memories from your past TT_TT**

**Parthos the Silver Dragon: And more you shall have but in the meanwhile you're sadly ganna have to read Jack go through pain TT_TT Thanks for the review :)))**

**Lord Shokku Raijuu: Yah I think Chase has a bit of a soft side ;D Thanks for the review :)**

**Ms Briar: I also Loved that chapter it was fun typing. I am satisfied with the redeament( Quite sure thats not a word) from you :T Hopefully the bridge was crossed during this chapter :O Thnks for the review.**

**I need more reviews people! :O Seeing people put me in their alearts and favorites are nice but reviews are like the Oscar and everything else is the Grammy! Any who HAPPY READING! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	7. What Are We?

**Hello everyone I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! :D I replied to all that reviewed like always at the bottom. Thank you to all that favoirted.I actual liked typing this chapter for some reason. Well anywho here's Chapter 7! (This was supposed to be updated on Friday but my lazy self feel asleep during editing, then I told myself I was going to post the chapter on Saturday but NO. New years eve Parties -_-)P.S There's a little lemon in this chapter nothing special but a little something something ;)**

It had been exactly three days since Jack had last seen Chase, and in those three days Jack continued to get regular beatings from both his mother and father. His mother had enough decency to avoid hitting his face and instead hit him with vicious blows over his delicate body. While his father on the other hand not only hit him in the face and his body he also sexually abused him. He taunted Jack with insults about him being a homosexual and did ever thing in his power to reduce Jack into a depressed state. His father even deliberately tripped Jack when he was walking down the stairs for God's sake. Jack was used to these beatings but he also found himself thinking maybe...he Deserved all of the things his parents did to him. He thought if being gay was why his parents started abusing him in the first place maybe being gay was wrong, when thoughts like this crossed his mind Jack told himself it wasn't his fault and that his parents would most likely get over it in a matter of time.

Deciding that he had spent to much time cooped up in his room or more in his house Jack sat on his bed contemplating on wether he should visit Chase's palace. He didn't want to seem weird just showing up out of no where and he didn't want Chase to think that he thought that after the time at the festival that he pretty much had to spend time with him, like they were some kind of couple which they weren't. But then again there was a possibility Chase wanted to see him too, and he could be having the same fight with himself wether he should see Jack or not. Sighing Jack fell back on his plush bed, he wanted to see Chase but would he end up getting laughed at and get kicked out, argh this was so confusing! Hearing a soft knock at his door Jack rolled off his bed dragging the covers down to the floor along with him. Walking towards his door he pulled it back to find his mother on the other side. Stepping back subconsciously and prepared to put up his arms as a self-defense from blows he was soon going to receive he was surprised when the attacks never came and instead lowered his hands and stared at her. To be honest his mother looked awful. He could tell she had been carrying a lot of emotionally weight. She had been crying a lot latly too, mostly due to arguments her and her husband had. Jack even thought that maybe she even gained a pound or two. She stopped wearing makeup, not that he thought she needed it but the bags under her eyes just kept getting deeper and darker each passing day.

"Um...Yes Mom."

"Your father and me will be home a few hours late today from work. So we won't be home till about twelve 'o clock pm, the latest."

"O-okay." Why was his mom telling him this?

"So don't stay out to long with your...friend."

"Who said I was even going to leave the house?"

Laughing slightly Jack's mother answered with ,"I was once a teenager too, and I would jump at any chance to stay out later than curfew when my parents would be home late." Heading out of Jack's room she turned back and gave him a weak smile and closed his door. Now resuming to sit on his bed Jack agreed with him self that he would see Chase today, but that was one of those easier said then done situations.

"Okay I'll stop by maybe say hi, then that's it." Repeating this over and over again to himself Jack cautiously walked towards his dresser and pulled out a long black sleeve shirt that when he put it on it would hug his skin. Along with the shirt he pulled out red shorts that had no business being so short, but it was hot outside, and since Jack still hadn't built a new heli-pack he was going to be walking. Along with the shirt and shorts he pulled out underwear, socks and walked towards his bathroom and took a long shower. Letting the water from the shower head hit his face. Jack was still arguing with him self if he should see Chase still. Clearly the worst Chase could do was laugh at him then kick him out, and leave Jack feeling stupid. After washing his body what seemed to be for the thousandth time Jack turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his small frame and started blowdrying his hair. Finishing his personal hygiene he gelled up his hair and now had to apply concealer to his face to hide obvious bruises that he didn't receive from getting hit with a baseball, he also applied some to areas onto his body. With this he put on his eyeliner and then started to dress.

Now fully dressed Jack walked into his walk in closet and got out a pair of plain black vans and slipped them on and headed out his bedroom door. He silently went down stairs so he wouldn't attract his parents but was glad that his parents had left when he was most likely in the shower he then went through a couple of hallways till he reached the front door and opened it and to his suspicion it was hot. Stretching his arms Jack looked at the nice summer sky, even though it was hot the sky was a beautiful baby blue and there were puffy white clouds covering the blue sky elegantly. Locking the door behind him Jack began the journey to Chase's palace which seemed longer than normal.

He didn't know if it was the fact that he didn't have his heli-pack or if it was because he was extremely nervous or maybe because he was simply walking but it seemed to take forever to reach Chase's palace. What seemed to feel like thirty minutes of walking Jack saw Chase's palace come in to view, and damn was it big, Bill Gates house had nothing on Chase's palace. Reaching the big marble door Jack silently knocked on the door, and was in the process of turning away and walking back home when he heard the door squeak open and he saw one of Chase's lions stare him up and down with a questionably look.

"Um",bowing his head with a blush on his face he started to play with hem of his shirt and answered the lion's questionably stare by stating that he would like to see Chase if possible. Chase's wildcat made a head gesture for Jack to come inside and once again Jack was lead through thousands of hallways till he reached another large door. The giant wildcat left him standing at the door so Jack made an accurate guess that he was supposed to open it and enter. Opening the large door with a little bit of struggle since it was very heavy , what he found on the other side was indeed a shocker. Closing the door behind him Jack saw a very elegant room. It was twice the size of his bedroom and in the center of the room was a large bed that made him want to jump on it just by staring at it. The room had many traditional Chinese vases and fans, the windows had crimson silk curtains pulled back over them so the room was a little dark. The crimson walls were lined with gold with a beautiful detailed traditional Chinese dragon that stretched across all four of the walls.

Jack was taken out of his amazement when he heard what seemed to be water moving around, now seeing steam come out of closed room which Jack guessed to be the bathroom. Maybe a bit too curious Jack took off his shoes and walked across the wooded floor room and wrapped his hand around the closed door's handle which was the only boundary that kept him from the bathroom. Jack contemplated on wether or not he should open the door. Not taking much time to think about this Jack swiftly opened the door and his eyes met those of slanted amber ones. The bathroom was beautiful it was nicely decorated and it had a very large window that had a nice view of China's mountains but...Jack Had just barged in on Chase when he was taking a bath. Chase was sitting in a circular tub that was placed on the tiled floor, and his face carried as much shock as Jack's did.

Now blushing like his life depended on it Jack bowed his head in pure embarrassment . He should have known that the room he was in was Chase's and that the obvious steam coming from the bathroom was Chase taking a bath. Not sure what to say to Chase Jack tried as hard as he could to tell Chase he was just going to leave without stuttering to much on his words. After this Jack was said Jack was about to leave when he bumped his head on the door he had pulled on to leave. Cradling his head in his hands Jack heard a very deep laughter from the man sitting in the large tub. Looking up from his hands Jack saw Chase holding his hand up to his mouth trying to surpress his laughter from Jack's obvious embarrassment.  
>Blushing a deeper shade of red Jack said a pointed out bye, but was stopped when he heard his name being called.<p>

"Spicer wait, I'm sorry. Stay here sit down some where." Chase was leaning against the outside of the large tub's ring and was giving Jack a faint apologetic smile. Still completely embarrassed Jack didn't respond but instead wondered where he was going to sit, the tiled floor was a big no, no, and he didn't see any chairs or stools so he propped himself on the white marble counter and swung his legs. Hearing Chase step out of the tub, Jack made the mistake of being to curious again and looked at Chase. Truly the man had the body of a god he had gorgeous hairless tanned abs that Jack could tell were smooth and, and...he Was huge! This wasn't an accurate guess but Jack could tell Chase was about nine inches or even more, and maybe three and a half inches in width. Looking up from Chase's "buddy" red orbs met amber ones. Chase gave Jack a small smirk which Jack responded to by bowing his head yet again. Pulling a towel off a shelf then wrapping it around him self, Chase walked towards his counter, which Jack was sitting on and started combing his hair.

"What is it you need Spicer?"

"...Uhh Nothing just wanted to say Hi."

"Say Hi. Is that all you wanted." Jack bowed his head even lower and started twiddling his thumbs "No, I wanted to ask you something."

"And that is?"

"...What Are we?" Setting his comb down Chase told Jack he was going to have to be a bit more specific , clearly he did not understand Jack's question,and having Jack explain might be complicated.

Continuing to fidget Jack explained more clearly for Chase "Like are we...acquaintances, Friends, best friends?...You Know." Blushing even harder Jack looked the opposite way of Chase but was caught by surprise when Chase put both his hands on either side of Jack's thighs cornering him.

"No I don't know, we could be a couple." Smirking Chase continued "But that depends...Do You want to be what you would call , my boyfriend?"

Was it possible to puke up rainbows and unicorns? Jack was in disbelief, he never thought any one would ask him to be their boyfriend, especially not Chase Young.

"W-what." Jack asked not sure if he heard right.

"Do you, Jack Spicer, want to be my boyfriend?"

"Um... Yeah! I do!"

"Well okay then, to make it official, we have to kiss on it." With this Chase smiled pleasantly and stroked Jack's silky red hair. He gently leaned forward, gently pressing his mouth against Jack's. Jack eased into the kiss and opened his mouth granting Chase permission in. Their tongues gently and elegantly explored each other's mouths. They slowly made love with their tongues as Chase's hands wandered over Jack's body circling Jack's hips and sides. Jack's pale long agile legs circled Chase's hips out of instinct. Chase picked him up from the counter and carried him into his bedroom. Chase laid Jack on his soft bed and slowly kissed him. With Jack's legs still wrapped around his waist gave Chase the advantage to press into Jack's body and rub their clothed dicks together.

Chase took in much pleasure in hearing Jack's cries full of pleasure. Wanting to hear more he rolled Jack's shirt up and licked one of his nipples and pinched the other and as an award heard a pleasured cry from above for more. Still grinding into Jack, Chase could sense Jack was close to Cumming where as Chase was no where near his climax. Looking down at Jack he noticed tears streaming down his cheeks, worried that he might of hurt Jack stopped all of Chase's movements and he asked Jack if he had hurt him.

"W-what no I-I'm not in any pain, I-it's just t-to much." Smirking Chase was relieved to hear this, and he understood that Jack was crying from all the pleasure he was feeling, guessing Jack's sensitive body had never felt this much pleasure before must of been a lot on Jack. Starting up his movements again he sensed Jack nearing his end and with this Jack arched up into Chase's muscular body and cried his name as he felt himself come hard. Breathing hard from his orgasms he felt Chase's weight lift from him and saw him heading back into his bathroom.

"Wait...ummm"

"I'm just going to the bathroom to finish getting ready." This was not a lie but this wasn't the only reason Chase was going in the bathroom for, he needed to get rid of his problem.

"Oh." Feeling stupid Jack sat back on Chase's bed and watched as Chase entered his bathroom and closed the door behind him. Jack stared down at himself. He could feel the hot stickiness of his cum on his skin, and he could tell both his underwear and shorts were soiled. Blushing again Jack fell back aganist Chase's bed and asked himself over and over again if he was actual Chase's boyfriend. If he really was and this wasn't some wonderful dream, being Chase's boyfriend was truly awesome.

**Crimson Lei-Kancher : Thanks for both the reviews Hun :) I promise this story will not be dis-counituied :O**

**cloverclover2 :Aren't we all waiting for that day : ) Thanks for the review :D**

**Ms Briar : Hopefully you crossed the brige safully to the other side :O There will be VENGENCE! Thanks for the review : )**

**Tsuki Yosuke: Yeah Chase has a secret soft spot :) No one likes the mean dad -_- Yeaaahh I have a spellCheck and I guess it either missed my mistake or I was carelessly typing to fast to the point where I wasn't paying attention to the words I was spelling wrong ^_^' BUT Thanks for the review :D**

**I Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! and an Awesome New Years Party/parties 3**

**Question: Out of curiosity what is your favorite line in the WHOLE Xiaolin Showdown Series? Mine is when Omi says: I am In heat! LOL I love that episode xD**

**Till Next Time, Va Va VoomStick :T**


	8. Are You A Virgin?

**Here is Chapter 8 everyone Thanks for waiting for me to update, I had a little technical difficulties with this dumb computer. But any who here is your chapter and I replied to all that reviewed down below (EW. Sounds dirty.) HAPPY READING.**

Waiting for Chase to come out of the bathroom was like waiting in a line at an airport. Chase was taking a long time in there, what was he even doing? Looking down at himself once again for like the hundredth time Jack was wondering if it would be possible if Chase would be generous enough to wash his shorts plus his underwear which were soiled. Jack could just wait till he returned home but the fact that, he might not be home in either five minutes or three hours (plus walking distance time) meant that the cum in his shorts would dry and stick to his skin. Plus Jack learned in a dreadful class called Sex Ed that cum had a distinct smell to it and Jack really didn't want to know what his _love_ juice smelled like throughout the whole day. Falling back down on Chase's comfy bed Jack stared up at the ceiling and unlike his that had cracks on it Chase's was smooth and painted a crimson red.

Smoothing out his shirt and then sitting up again when he heard Chase _finally _come out of his bathroom he met the eyes of Chase's amber ones. Turning away then bowing his head with a blush on his face Jack started picking at his nails. Unbeknownst to him Chase was intensely studying him as if he had something to say but didn't know how to word it. Sitting next to Jack, Jack looked Chase up and down and noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual armor with pop up spikes. He was wearing a long sleeve turtle neck sweater that hugged his skin and his usual black puffy looking trousers. Receiving a long stare from Chase Jack bowed his head again and started rubbing his arm in an awkward sort of way.

"Jack...Can I ask you something?" Breaking the silence Chase continued to stare at Jack. With a shaky voice Jack replied with a pointed out sure.

"Are you by any chance a…virgin?" Whoa. Where did this come from? Jack didn't have any problem with Chase or anyone for that matter asking him if he was a virgin or not, he had nothing to hide and he would be completely honest with them no matter the person. The question just caught him off guard, sure now officially they were _dating_ but why did it matter if he was a virgin? Murmuring a low yes that might have seen inaudible to human ears, Chase heard loudly and clear.

"Why?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you want to know?"

"Just curious as all." This was neither a lie nor the complete truth. Chase was curious but he really wanted to know if any one had been worthy enough to touch _his _Jack, with their filthy unworthy hands that he could picture wondering his pale smooth silky skin.

"What made you curious?"

"The fact you were crying when we… it made me come to conclusion that you had a sensitive body and that maybe it wasn't trained for sexual activities. Also how are you a virgin?"

"I'm a virgin because I never had sex before Chase."

"No, like you never at least came close to loosing your virginity?"

"Well in high school I hade a couple of close calls but…"

"But What?"

Hesitating but then continuing"I didn't like what they were...packing." Falling back on his bed Chase held his stomach as he laughed rather hard on his bed.

"What! It's not funny."

"I'm sorry but you make it seem like they were super small."

"Well I'm not saying I want a Godzilla penis or anything! But I want to at least feel something going on down there. Continuing to laugh extremely hard Chase sat up and stared at a pouting Jack that had his arms crossed against his small chest. Patting his head Chase apologized for laughing at him.

There was a moment of silence until Jack broke the silence "Hey Chase do you think that maybe you could…wash my bottoms?" Chase was about to ask why Jack would need his shorts washed but quickly decided against it realizing that they were soiled with his cum (Since he could smell it on him). Agreeing that he would have Jack's shorts and now underwear washed he told Jack he might as well take off his shirt too and take a bath as well. Going into his walk -n- closet Chase stood with his hand under his chin contemplating on what to give Jack. Everything he owned would look big on Jack and would most likely slip off his small frame. Finding a large shirt (but one that would stay put on Jack's shoulders) Chase tossed it towards Jack's way, which his successfully caught and was instructed to go into the bathroom and wash up. Stepping into the large bathroom once again Jack removed all of his articles of clothing and opened the door yet hid behind it to keep his body out of view he handed his shirt and soiled bottoms to Chase. Chase took his clothes saying he would be down stairs and to just call him if he needed anything. Nodding then shutting the door Jack walked up to the big circular tub, to his surprise the tub was really deep. Without the water in it Jack could now see steps that led to the bottom and also it had a marble bench that went all the way around the tub as if it were a Jacuzzi. Turning on the water Jack went over to what seemed to be a soap rack and picked up a bar of soap that smelled like strawberries. To his surprised the tub filled up really quick even though it was huge, turning off the water Jack stepped into the tub and sat himself down on the bench.

The water felt great it wasn't to hot nor to cold and he could also feel jets pushing water on his body as if it were a massage. Deciding he had spent too much time in the tub playing around Jack started washing his body not forgetting to his private parts and then his face. Once he was done Jack was faced with a problem. He didn't know how to get the water out the tub. Thinking there might be a plug at the bottom Jack went under water to look for it only to be proved wrong that there was no plug. Resurfacing Jack looked around the large tub looking to see if there was some sort of switch or something. Seeing nothing once again Jack leaned back against the tub wall, which made him hear a beeping sound. Startled Jack tuned around to find a button panel in which had different buttons for different tasks. Looking at the panel he saw a button that read _suck/drain_ not really positive about this Jack pushed the button and felt the jets start to suck in the water. Satisfied that he had found out how to drain the tub, he stepped out of it and dried himself off with a towel on the rack Chase had gotten a towel from. Drying his body and hair as thoroughly as he could Jack placed the shirt Chase had given on over his head. Looking at his reflection in the mirror Jack saw that Chase's shirt went below his knees which made him feel incredibly small compared to Chase. Stepping out of the bathroom then exiting Chase's room Jack went down stairs to find Chase.

Getting lost a few times but successfully finding his way Jack found Chase in what seemed to be in an a room that looked like it represented the living room. Making a small noise so his presence was known too Chase Jack bowed his head with a blush on his head and played with the hem on Chase's shirt. Chase was mesmerized. Jack looked absolutely adorable. The huge shirt went passed his knees which made it look like he was a three year old wearing one of his father's shirts, all he needed to complete this look was an oversized teddy bear. Calling Jack over with a hand motion Chase pulled Jack down into his lap when he was with in reach and inhaled deeply. Jack not knowing how to respond to this just sat quietly in Chase's lap feeling him caress his arm gently. Hearing a deep purring coming form Chase made Jack look up to see that Chase was sleeping deeply. Chase looked so peaceful, as if nothing in the world could bother him. Snuggling closer into Chase's heat Jack soon also fell asleep by Chase's purring lullaby.

**Parthos the Silver Dragon: Thank You for the review :D And thanks for sharing too ^_^ **

**Calatra509: Yes Finally:O Thanks for the review **

**Crimson Lei-Kancher: Yes aren't moms usually nicer…sometimes. NO nit-picking is good :O You have a valid point looking back on this Chase doesn't seem like the type to say Boyfriend, he's more old school in my opinion and something along the lines of companion or maybe even lover would come out of his mouth. BUT lover to me in my opinion means that a couple has been together for a long time and they're married or something BUT that's just me, but I totally get your point. I hope you Like the update! :D And thanks for Sharing, Clay's comparisons remind of Ellis from the game Left 4 dead 2 (If you ever heard of it) because he says things similar to Clay. **

**Ms Briar: Vengeance will be received I promise you that :O! Thanks for the review **

**ladykale1985: Ask and it shall be given on to you ^_~ Thanks for the review :D **

**not telling the unknown: A little violent aren't we. But that's okay that bastard of a father will receive everything that comes to him : O…. You're like reading my mind. AND I won't torture poor little Jack TOO much I PROMISE! Thanks for the review : )**

**KennysBottomBitch1:**** Awww Thank You, I'm happy you like the story ^_^. This story will not be discontinued! Thanks for the review! :D **

**Till next Time Everyone**

**HAPPY READING! :DDDDDD  
><strong>

**~Va Va Vooomstick :I **


	9. Hypocrite!

Here is your chapter nine : ) wasn't really high on imagination but I think it came together well in the end. This chapter gives you more insight on Chase's personal thought where you will also read Chase's beast thoughts also. Enjoy and Happy Reading! : ) (SIDE NOTE: When the beast starts talking in it is in Chase's head so when he responds it's also in his head.)

Chase was the first to wake and by the way Jack was lying on top of him made him come to conclusion that they must have woken up at some point and moved around, seeing as he was stretched out across his couch with Jack lightly snoring on top of him. Looking down at Jack's sleeping face made a smile stretch across Chase's face. The boy was not only looked beautiful when fully awake and energized but also when he was sleeping. Since he had been moving a lot his ruby red hair was sticking out at different places , red ruby eyes that pierced through Chase's soul when they bored into his own slanted amber ones that Chase oh so loved, were shielded by his eyelids that were decorated with long lashes. Jack's lips were slightly ajar and they were a pretty pink the bottom lip bigger than the other but that only added to the beauty of the perfect face Chase continued to stare at with adoring eyes.

Turning his head to stare at the large ticking clock Chase saw that it read 4:30. Sucking his teeth he wrapped his arm around Jack's small frame. He knew the time would come when Jack and himself would have to the end the day, he was just disappointed that they spent the whole day together sleeping. But nether the less he loved the fact he at least had the pleasure to be with Jack the whole day, even though that day was spent sleeping. Looking back at Jack's beautiful sleeping face he gently placed his hand on his arm and shook him enough to stir him awake. At first he heard a low murmur then saw Jack shift and turn his head away from Chase. Sighing Chase pushed jack off of him on the couch and stood up. Eyeing Jack with irritation Chase began to shake Jack once again, but in response received a slap to the hand and another turn to the face. More irritated than before Chase tried really hard to call out Jack's name and not seem angry about the fact this boy was not a person that liked to be woken up.

"Jack."

"Hmmm." Snorting when he received the tried response from Jack he told him lightly that he had to get up and that his clothes were done washing and drying. (Thanks to the wild cat servants.) Hearing something incoherent and more slurred talking coming from the red head Chase had to crouch down beside him just to hear what he said. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Jack exhaled a long sigh, then turning over and resumed snoring. Glaring at the back of Jack's head Chase once again Chase then shook Jack more violently to the point where Jack was propped up on his elbows and glaring down at Chase.

"What do you want?" If it wasn't for the fact that Chase was supposed to be waking Jack up, he would have kissed Jack roughly on the lips because he looked sexy with his hair all over the place and his cheeks flushed. Using what little self control Chase had he tried to talk to Jack in a somewhat not aroused voice.

"You need to wake up so you can go home…So you won't be late for curfew."

"I don't have to be back for a like….till 11:30 PM."

"And you're sure about this?"

"Yup." Falling back lazily on the cushioned couch Jack then once again turned away from Chase. After all of Jack's movements Chase heard the resumed snoring from Jack. Sucking his teeth then rolling his eyes at how lazy Jack was being Chase heaved Jack in to his arms and started walking towards the way down numerous hallways to reach his master bedroom. On the way to his bedroom Chase spoke to Jack as he lay in his arms asleep.

"You know Jack you are mine." Staring back at Jack's sleeping face Chase didn't expect an answer. "I want you all to myself. Maybe that makes me selfish but I don't care. I wish I could easily monopolize you but you seem to talk to everyone like a social butterfly. "Like I said I am selfish so I refuse to share you with anyone. I would stoop so low as to keep you locked up in a cage just to keep you close by my side. Maybe that makes me insane I don't know, but I am merely speaking the truth." As he was now making his way up the marble stairs Chase continued his possessive love murmurs to Jack.

"If you try and find someone to try and replace me you will be gravely disappointed and come up short, for I am the only one who has the qualifications to please you." As Chase was now in front of his large marble door he balanced Jack in one of his arms and pulled the large door open with ease. Setting Jack down on his red satin bed, he tucked him in and then continued his passion filled words.

While caressing Jack's pale delicate face Chase continued: "I…I have never told any of my past boyfriends of girlfriends as you would call them….." Chase's voice was of fine silk. "But the idea of taking you over and over again is quite arousing. Taking you will not only leave my mark on you but my scent, every word to fall from your rosy lips to be my name and a begging for more is oh so desiring. To have sweat drip from your body from our intense love making, and to have my cock to fill you up till you are full with the brink of pleasure. "Pausing briefly Chase continued on: "See here Jack I do not wish to control you as being if I did that I would not get as much of your feisty attitude. But if you were mine I would cherish you for days on in. Buying you the finest clothes and I would take care of you by full filling all of your needs, right down to your stupid pudding cups." "And everyone around us would know you are mine by the mark I have left on your fine neck and by smelling my scent on your fragile delicate body."

Sighing Chase laughed and bowed his head and let it lay on Jack's shoulder. How pathetic could he get? He could say all these things to Jack when he was asleep and laying his bed, but come time when he was awake and those crystal red eyes were staring at him he would end up insulting the boy. Rising from where he was situated on the floor Chase walked out of his room shutting the door silently behind him. Walking in the direction of his office Chase was emotionally and physically stressed, why was love such a difficult emotion? Opening his office door then shutting it behind him Chase walked over to his leather chair and sunk into it. Opening one of his upper desk drawers Chase pulled out a tiny black box. Inside the box was a four carat ruby ring with silver dragons wrapped around it, he had bought months ago on hopes he would propose to Jack. (After he had successfully mated with him.) He could have gone with the traditional route of getting Jack a huge diamond, but a ruby ring just suited him more, and to be the one to place it on his finger would be most pleasing. Fingering the ring with his pointer finger and thumb Chase stared at it more intently wondering if it was even worthy enough to be placed on Jack's ring finer. It indeed was big but was it big enough? Jack deserved a big vivid ring to be placed on his finger, and then it would show how special he was to Chase. In between his thoughts Chase had been hearing the low deep voice from his beast.

"_**What is taking so long to mate with the boy?" **_The beast asked irritably.Sighing Chase placed the ring back in the box then he placed the box back in its drawer and placed his chin on top of his folded hands.

"_I can not simply ask Jack for his hand in marriage nether the less ask him to be my mate."_

"**And**_** why is that? You do crave the boy don't you? You want the boy all of him. So why not take what is yours?" **_The beast growled.

_Well the fact being I have treated him poorly in the past, do you really think he's just going to say yes when I ask him? Plus in this day and age you can't be so direct, and taking what is mine might hurt him."_

"_**Well whose fault exactly is it that he is in denial that we care about him hmmmm? And I don't see the problem with asking, you never know if you never ask, and from my perspective the boy seems to like begin treated….roughly so that will make things in bed funnier ."**_

"_I am not saying I am never going to ask him to be my consort, I am clearly stating that we wait….wait to see if he returns our feelings too, and I highly doubt the boy enjoys a little bit of pain during any form of sexual activities, that statement being proven as he cried when he received a paper cut."_

The beast then began to chuckle. "_What is so funny that it has you laughing?" Chase questioned._

"_**It seems to be that the prince of evil and everything dark is...afraid of asking the boy a mere simple question, and piles excuses up to divert himself from asking the boy to be his eternal lover." **_

"_I am not afraid! And it is not a simple question."_

"_**Clearly you're in denial. You are afraid that he will reject you hmm?" **_

Sighing Chase rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. Why did his beast always have to do this every time they try to share a conversation on a simple subject? _"I am not afraid for the last time…but I will admit I am worried what his response will be." _

"_**See this is the problem you struggle with to control. You worry about what can't be and might not happen, yet you do not question what will happen if he says yes but you only question what will happen if he says no."**_

"_But I as a person has every right to question the worse don't I?"_

"…" And there ends the conversation. The beast did this every time they shared a conversation. He would up and leave as if he were bored playing with Chase's mind and not return unless he wanted to complain about something new. Looking up from his hands Chase stared around his office pondering on what would happen if Jack indeed said yes. Of course he would then live with Chase forever. Or would he? Jack would have the opportunity to decide if he wanted to live beside Chase for all eternity, or if he would die a human. Chase hoped the boy would pick to be with him forever then he could be happy and not…lonely. Yes Chase Young was lonely. You know that saying that goes: '_You can have millions of people surrounded around you, but still feel lonely?' _Chase at first laughed at this foolish saying created by mortals but now he had to agree with it. Chase had hundreds of warrior cats around him but he still felt lonely in this big empty lifeless house. He never thought he would need anyone by his side hell he never wanted anyone, but seeing Jack for the first time made him come to realize that, that is what he was missing all his life. He was missing some one to share this enormous castle with, someone to love and care for…Someone to love and care for him. Seeing Jack he remembered he said that was the one the one he would love forever but how was he going to convince Jack to stay with him? Chase would sense that Jack was afraid of him at times, but he could also sense that the boy did have feeling for him, but were they deep feelings? Jack did have a tendency to give off mixed emotions too. One moment he'll be gleeful as can be next he would be as sad as a lost child. If only he could just get into the mind of Jack Spicer and see how his mind worked, then maybe just maybe this whole…love thing would be simpler. Chase didn't know how to please a lover nor was he some kind of softy so pleasing Jack was quite difficult.

Hearing his office door open Chase looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway rubbing the sleep out his eyes. He watched as Jack took a large yawn then watched as those gorgeous eyes stared around his office.

"Did you need something Jack?" Chase was feeling uneasy. He always felt this way when he was in the presence of Jack, the boy made his heart practically beat out of his chest. (You would think this organ would not be beating anymore.)

"No umm, I was just looking for you; I actually got lost trying to find you in this large castle." Smiling Chase motioned Jack to saunter towards him. Seeing Jack complied made a wider smile appear on his face he then lifted Jack on to his lap and embraced him affectionately.

"It is quite big isn't it?"

"Y-yeah." Chase could sense Jack nervousness as a frown came forth on his face.

"Jack, are you uncomfortable while being around me?" The question threw Jack off guard he wasn't uncomfortable begin around Chase. It was just that this whole dating thing was strange, didn't Chase hate him? So of all the people in the world he decided he wanted to date Jack, a nobody.

"Well I will admit the whole dating you thing is something I'm going to have to get used to. At first I though you hated me, so it's a little weird dating someone that used to hate your guts." Chase was next to be caught off guard he _**never**_ hated Jack, hell he never hated anyone in his life. Ugh he was going to have to do some serious explaining.

"Jack I have never hated you."

"Huh?"

I will be honest with you and say that I did dislike your presence in the past but now….I desire to spend every waking moment with you." Chase said this with such sincerity while he nuzzled Jack's hair. He could smell a spike in Jack's arousal and could also picture that cute red blush staining his snowy cheeks. Turning Jack to face him he was greeted by the most beautiful face in the universe. This boy was a gift from heaven, he was small compared to Chase but that only added to his cuteness. See Jack's quivering pink lip made Chase lean in close to Jack to point where their noses were touching. Just a taste and that was it he would go no further, just a taste of the sweet carven known as Jack's mouth. Chase intended to lightly peck Jack on the lips but soon that peck on the lips turned into a hungry kiss for more. Chase then lifted Jack onto his large desk then placed himself on top of him and resumed kissing him. Every time Chase would touch his tongue with Jack's a zap of electricity would shock his lips intensifying the kiss more. What happened to the small peck on the lips? Chase didn't know and he didn't give a damn right at this moment all he cared about right now was the small boy that lay beneath him with his long les wrapped around his hips. Exploring Jack mouth more they then began to circle each others tongues out side of there mouths as they stared into each other's eyes. Those lustful filled eyes focused on him were enough to make a horny man cum.

Chase knew he shouldn't as he had told him self that it would just be a slight peck on the lips, but he soon found his hands making their way up Jack's thigh, making its way up under the long shirt he had given him. Inching his hand closer to the golden prize he longed to touch Chase continued kissing Jack as the kiss got more hungrier and more rough as he began to suck on Jack's tongue, he then moaned when he felt Jack 's tongue sweep across his large canine teeth. Cupping Jack's right ass cheek with his left hand Chase's right hand was now a few inches from the organ Chase knew would have Jack screaming if he touched it.

That's when Chase heard a knock at his office door. Jack froze while Chase stared at his closed office door. Who would dare interrupt him and Jack during an intimate moment? Sighing Chase removed himself from on top of Jack, and watched as Jack pulled down his shirt as it had risen up due to Chase's movements. He then watched as Jack swung his legs over Chase's desk and sat on top of it swinging his legs, this boy was another definition of cute. Groaning and growling and cursing under his breathe Chase sauntered over to his door and pulled it open and in front of him was one of his warrior cats. Clearly he must have not made him self clear to the large cats by stating: they were not allowed to disturb him when he was with Jack. Closing the door behind the large panther had told him that some business men were here to discuss some issues over his land he owned. Sighing then scratching his head Chase was angry, all these men wanted was money. Chase dismissed the large cat then walked inside his office to find Jack sitting in his office chair.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is well. It's just that there are business men who want more money at my door." Chase stated clearly irritated.

"Well...I guess I should go then. I've pretty much spent the whole day here any way." Getting up from Chase's office chair he then walked over to Chase and gave him a hug goodbye.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to Jack. In fact I want you to stay."

"No. I think it's for the best; you have business to intend to too. I'll go get my clothes then change, and then I'll be out your hair." Giving Chase a small peck on the cheek Jack walked out of his office then asked once of the large cats where his clothes were. Once he found the laundry room and changed in the small room, then he folded up Chase's shirt that was given to him and placed on top of the washing machine. He then went back in Chase's room and slipped on his shoes and shouted a good bye to Chase and started the journey home. Jack however didn't notice Chase staring back at him with a smile on his face, oh how he loved that boy.

Reaching the front steps of his home Jack pulled open the door with a large goofy smile upon his face. Closing the door behind him then locking it Jack leaned against it while touching his lips. He could still feel the heat of Chase's on his own. Jack had to give it to the man, he knew how to kiss. Jack then blushed remembering how close Chase's hand was getting to his…his private part. Yes Jack hated saying penis, dick, or cock he was still a virgin after all and a very innocent one at that. Now making his way up his stairs Jack paused at hearing the front door open. If it was a robber breaking in to his home he would have heard the alarm go off so…one of his parents was home. Please God, let it be my mother Jack prayed silently. Walking silently up his stairs Jack successful reached his door and opened it then closed it softly. He quickly changed his short bottoms in to his pajama bottoms the reason being neither his mother nor father would like seeing their son in such short shorts, especially his father.

Walking silently down the stairs Jack was greeted by the stairs of his father, but his father walked into the master bedroom as he didn't care he was there. Why was he father home? It was barely 7:13 PM his mother had said they wouldn't be home till way later, so why was he here? And more importantly where was his mother? Did that sick bastard do something to her? Even though Jack's mother abused him too she wasn't as worse as his father, and all of his life Jack had favored his mother more than his father maybe that proved he was a mama's boy, but he didn't care. Hearing the phone ring brought Jack out of his thoughts as he went over to pick it up he first looked at the caller I.D. Not recognizing it Jack shrugged it off and still picked up the phone thinking that it was one of his parents work calling.

"Hello."

"Hello. Is a Mr. Spicer there?" The voice was of a man and none of Jack's parents work partners called them by their last name, so he had to be a friend.

"No, but who is this I'll be happy to take a message."

"Oh okay can you just tell him that this is his lover Dean and I just wanted to ask him for dinner, next Tuesday. Can you tell him to call me back to his number?" Jack was baffled he didn't know what to say his father, the man who hated gay people….was fucking a man?

"I-I will make sure he gets it." Hanging up the phone Jack couldn't believe it his father was a fucking hypocrite! Hearing his father come out of his room Jack stood up tense and watched as his father walked into the kitchen.

"What are you staring at gay lord?" Ah yes one of his father's many degrading names that he would call Jack.

"I'm still trying to figure out."

"Watch your damn tongue!"

"You have no right to talk to me that way! You may be my father but you are no man, you are a spineless piece of shit! On top of that you're a …man fucker!"

"What are you talking about!"

"Dean your lover called. He wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch together on Tuesday. Who's Dean, he sounds more than a pal to me!"

"Who told you to pick up the phone? That isn't any of your business!"

"Says the hypocrite father who states he hates gay, but turns around and…and fucks a man or maybe even men!" Jack had never been so angry in his life. After saying that Jack received a sharp slap to the face that once would have sent him crashing to the floor but instead he stood in front of his father with his head turned to direction of the slap he had received.

"You know what I'm fucking sick of you!" With this Jack's father grabbed Jack's arm roughly and started dragging he out the door to his parked car.

"Let go of me!" Jack struggled with all his might but soon blacked out when he felt a sharp hit to the back of his head, the last thing he remembered was his father carrying him to his car.

**So there is your Chapter nine I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE PLEASE review I know some of you don't like to or maybe your shy and don't want your name to be on the review but it lets me know people actually like my story so PLEASE review! TT_TT. Any who sorry that it took long to update was supposed to be updated a week ago but that's what happened when you catch the: WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Crimson Lei-Kancher: I'm glad you liked the little comedy thing I added and I'm glad you like my story. Maybe he will break the seal *Wink Wink* Thanks for the review : ) **

**Ms. Briar: Yeah to know icky stuff I hoped you liked the chapter, and Thanks for the review : D **

**JackSpicersBitch: As you please JackSpicersBitch ^_^(Cute name) Hmm we'll just have to wait and see for that part won't we ^_~. Thank You for the review : )**

**JackSpicersBitch1: Don't worry I will always update( Hopefully next time on the right date ^_^'. Thanks for the review! : D **

**Thank you to all the reviewd and make sure to review, people that have been reviewing don't count so come on give me reveiews it will please me :{ ) ( - Mustache Man ) **

**BYE till Next Time**

**~Va Va VoomStick. **


	10. I Should Have Known

**OMG Thank you for all the love ~ ^_^….BUT I need more! : O It lets me know people like my story, and it makes me feel good about myself (Conceited -_-) But any who here is your chapter 10! Happy Reading to All (New catch phrase, should I go with. Yes, No, Maybe so?)****WARNING****: (See I made that in Caps) there is some strong sexual abuse ahead, so if not comfortable PLEASE don't read and to: Not telling the unknown AHEM. PLEASE DON'T TROLL ME TT_TT (Begging/Crying) OH and like always I replied to all that reviewed. And also thanks to all that favorited / Alerted story...but ahem you think you can review too ;) *Wink Wink***

**P.S Sorry for the long wait teachers thought it be cool to give fifty billion test so I was studying my butt off -_-, please don't hate me TT_TT.**

Chase was currently sitting in his large decorative office talking with two contractors sitting across from him in two large leather chairs his servants had been ordered to bring to his office imminently once they entered the large home. Chase had guessed correctly about the business men only wanting more money. Don't get it him wrong paying these fools money was like giving pocket change to a homeless man, it would not put a dent in how much money Chase had and how much he had sealed up in his vault. Chase was just irritated that because of these two Jack; the one he wanted to spend time with had to leave because he had finical business to tend to. Chase wasn't really paying attention to what the two professional men were discussing all he knew was that they were suggesting he build a bigger mansion but he didn't know the details they were stating, as Chase's mind was else where.

He was so close. So close to hearing his name along with a pleasure filled cry afterward as it would fall from Jack full pink lips. With his hands folded elegantly on his desk Chase looked down and stared at the picture of Jack that was framed that now sat on his desk (Since early activities with Jack had knocked it down.) Looking down at it, it made Chase want to smile. He had acquired the small picture of Jack smiling by sneaking into Jack's room one late night when he was sleeping; he had stolen the picture that was lying on his dresser thinking surly Jack wouldn't miss a picture of himself. Snorting out loud Chase thought to himself; Jack was such a damn tease. Even if the boy didn't notice it, he was. Those luscious full lips that felt like velvet against his own pair seemed to taunt him. They begged him to kiss and treat them roughly. His very pale skin that Chase found exotic (since he was paler then the average light skinned person) seemed to glisten in the light then glow in the darkness, it begged Chase to cherish it with his tongue and love bites. Like Chase's beast had stated before Jack had a nice ass that pleaded to be cherished by his thick cock and tongue, and since Jack was one that liked to hop and bounce around in any type of clothing it only made the urge to mate on Chase's side more difficult to sustain. Thinking about Jack's backside more closely Chase began to wonder what would Jack look like in lingerie? He did have that feminine body so lingerie would not look repulsive on his small frame. Perhaps black? No…red would suit him much better it would match his eyes and his hair, plus Chase even having the mind to imagine Jack in such provocative clothing was most arousing. Plus a belt garter and silk lace thigh highs on Jack would look simply delicious.

Sighing as much as Chase would like to keep visualizing Jack in such sensuous clothing, he wanted these two bothersome business men to leave his presence now.

"Mr. Young don't you agree?"

"Agree with what?" Chase who had not been paying attention and had no indication of what the two business men had been discussing for the past forty five minutes, and to be completely honest with himself he didn't care to know either.

"Don't you agree that you should upgrade to a bigger mansion sir?"

"Why would I need a bigger housing unit to live in when I clearly have a house big enough to house twenty beings?"

"Yes that is indeed true but, what about your future?" The short Chinese business men piped, along with sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Future?" Chase questioned what future? Sure Chase would live forever considering the fact he was immortal but what more did he have to think about besides his future with Jack?

"Well of course you intend to get married one day and settle down and have children too although children are a great hassle they could be quite rewarding. With kids they also tend to like to run and bounce all over the place. A bigger house would be lovely for children and I'm sure your wife would love a big kitchen."

"Impossible." Chase stated.

"What?...Sir everyone falls in love at one point, we are both sure it must be getting lonely in this large house of yours."

"Impossible as in my lover can't breed children." The business men had a look of disappointment and regret.

"We greatly apologize sir. We had no idea your partner could not have children, does she have a serious medical problem?" The taller yet slender business man with broad shoulders now spoke with an apology.

"No of course not. Nothing so…tragic. Men obviously do not have the ability to carry children unless they were born with organs similar to a women's. But I don't think any man has been born with those types of organs or in that condition and most likely a man never will be. So I guess if he wants kids we'll have to adopt if the government will allow.

"Your lover is a…male?"

"Yes." There was a silent pause for a while until one of the business men spoke. "Well…Don't you think he deserves a nice place to live then? I bet he is very…lovely." Although the last part sounded forced Chase had to agree that Jack deserved everything he wanted and needed, and maybe a bigger house would be a good idea. But right now wasn't the time to discuss upgrading to a bigger mansion.

"Very well gentleman I'll see to the house upgrading but for now I dismiss you. We will talk about this in a month or so." As the business men stood from their leather chairs they gave chase a slight bow of respect and excited his office shutting the door behind them.

Rubbing his forehead and then taking a long tired out sigh Chase folded his hands on his desk and stared blankly into space, Chase needed to clear his head. Exciting his office Chase ordered one of his close warrior cats to make sure no one would interrupt him during his mediation time…unless that person was Jack of course. Shutting his master bedroom door behind him, he walked into the middle of the floor and situated him self on the hardwood floor. Crossing his legs while putting his hands in his lap Chase began to clear his mind and relax his body. Although Chase's physical appearance looked calm and relaxed his mental state was continuously interrupted when he tried to relax by a certain beast.

"_**So ….you and Jack had a little freaky deaky session in your office huh?" **_ Sighing loudly to himself Chase tried to ignore his beast to no avail, the fact being he couldn't being his beast kept talking about what happened in Chase's office about an hour ago. Chase's eyebrow was now twitching in irritation as he tried to focus on clearing his mind, still to no avail. Giving in to his beast's continuous talk about Jack and what happened in Chase's office.

"_What do you want!" _

"_**Oh I thought you were mind deft for a while. How was fondling Jack?"**_

'_How do you think it was like? I was interrupted yet again by an annoyance making Jack leave and have to discontinue sexual acts with Jack."_

"_**You seemed to be enjoying your self for a good five minutes, fact begin you were about to mate with Jack."**_

"_I was not about to mate with Jack. Fact being I have not even asked for his hand in marriage nether the less asked him to be my mate."_

"_**You're clearly lying to me and yourself. I share the same mind with you; I know what you were thinking. I could state what you said during the sexual act with Jack if you like."**_

"_I did not state anything having to do with mating with Jack-"_

Cutting Chase off his beast spoke_**" Oh really? So you didn't state you couldn't wait to shove your fat cock in side Jack's tight virgin hole after you successful made him orgasm by stroking his hard dick and then have him lick of his own cum from you fingers. Or I'm I wrong and this was just my imagination, which clearly is also your imagination." **_This was the reason Chase hated his beast, it was impossible to lie to him and if he kept lying to him he would end up having to hear his beast talk about the subject again and again.

"_**No comment I see… Why did you let Jack return to his home?"**_

"_I had business to attend to and he thought it was wise to leave." Sighing and hoping his beast would soon loose interest in the whole conversation all together Chase resumed trying to focus on meditating but was once again interrupted._

"_**But you didn't want him to leave. You could have asked him to stay. Why didn't you?"**_

"…_.He suggested that he leave."_

"_**You could have told him he could wait for you but you didn't. And this is why I KNOW you are afraid of asking him anything, either his hand in marriage or something simple as in asking him to wait a couple of minutes while you attend to business.**_ Again Chase had nothing else to say to his beast comment fact being he was once again correct. Chase had figured his beast was done talking and tried to concentrate on his mediation but now his mind was clouded with Jack. He _could_ have told Jack to wait, surly Jack wouldn't mind. Maybe, maybe he'll go to Jack's house and go get him. They could still spend the rest of the day together . . . Yes visiting Jack house sounded like a wise decision; he would get to see Jack's beautiful smiling face again.  
>Chase could always go back to Jack's house and ask him to spend the rest of the day with him there was no problem in that, even though the sexual mood was kind of ruined.<p>

Standing up from his spot on the floor Chase walked over to his large balcony window pulled back the curtain and then opened the large window. Jumping off the large window's sill Chase took off at high speed making his way to Jack's house. Rushing by buildings houses and people Chase ran his hardest to Jack's house with the desire to see him overtaking his body. Finally reaching Jack's house Chase felt as though something wasn't right.

For example Chase had rung and knocked on Jack's front door and also his balcony door several times, none to where Jack had answered. If jack was in the restroom he surely would of heard Chase and would of said something, and if he were sleeping Chase was certain he would of already have woken up from the door bell ringing and on top of that Chase couldn't pick up any recent scent of Jack at all. Now standing in Jack's parents drive way Chase could see tire tracks that looked like they were fresh, they also looked as if the driver had also been in a rush or violent state while pulling out. Something about this situation didn't sit right with Chase. Did one of Jack's parents return home early? Was Jack in trouble? Chase was now in a panicked state. What if something terrible had happened to Jack? What if this bad coming to Jack had anything to do with the burns that stained his pale unblemished skin? Chase knew he should have questioned the burns on Jack's wrist further; he had an assumption that Jack could have not burned himself. The burns looked as if he had to place then on top of a burning surface, and Jack was not the type that would cause harm to his own body. Did one of Jack's parents do that to him? Damn it! Why didn't Jack tell him he was in danger?

Taking off from Jack's house Chase ran running all over the neighborhood and city trying to pick up a scent or clue as to where Jack was. God Jack where are you?

Jack woke up to find his eyesight a little blurry. He had agonizing headache along with his bad vision. Rubbing his forehead with his hand Jack felt himself laying on a rather lumpy piece of furniture. Jack also had a strain in his neck and as he used his hand to rub it out he noticed that he was in some sort of bedroom. He also took in notice that the uncomfortable piece of furniture he was now sitting on had been a springy outdated bed. The room also had a faint smell of alcohol and the reason behind Jack's blurry eyesight was the room had smoke traveling from the bottom of the door which was hanging on rusty hinges. Getting off of the uncomfortable bed Jack took a long look around the room he was in and it looked tens times worse then any teenager's messy room. There were papers and trash scattered all over the brown and green carpeted floor. The closet or what seemed to be the closet was dirty full of nothing but scraggly clothing and Jack could have sworn he saw some sort of rodent in there too. The wall had all kinds of cracks in it and the bad shade of purple paint was chipping and the curtains were ripped as well. There was also no corner of any of the walls that didn't have a spider of some sort of terrifying looking insect in them.

Okay where was he? Trying to remember what had happened earlier in day he found only memories of Chase and…the argument with his father. Wait...where was his father? He remembered having the intense altercation with him but…then he remembered his father dragging him out to his car and then everything went black. As much as he hated his father for what he did and on top of that being a big time hypocrite he still loved him. As much as he hated to admit it to himself he could never hate any single one of his family members even though they all annoyed him to no extent. Maybe it was just some family love connections he didn't know, but he was worried. Where was his father? Certainly if his father had taken him somewhere even to a crappy motel or where ever he was he would still be present, but where was he? Becoming more worried Jack started pacing the filthy room back and forth and continuously looked out the window to find the sun was setting to having that same orange glow it always had in the evening. He couldn't stand being in this room any longer he had to see a familiar face, even if it wasn't his father.

Hesitantly walking towards the door Jack firmly grasped the old door knob. With a shaky sweaty hand Jack slowly pulled back the door and found that the door squeaked in protest to the force of being opened. Stepping out of the room Jack smelled alcohol more heavily and something else something he couldn't quite figure out. Jack was greeted with a long hallway that looked trashed as much as the room he was in. Walking silently down the hallway Jack heard laughter and glasses clicking. Along with the laughter Jack had heard his father voice in the mix of rough voices and started picking up speed to the point of running. Once he reached the end of the hallway Jack found what seemed to be the living room. The living room had multiple beer cans and glasses on the chipped wood floor and the paint and ceiling were also chipping. Jack came face to face with his father and about six other male faces, none of which he recognized. He could hear the TV which had a baseball game playing which cut through the awkward silence which now took over the room. Shifting from foot to foot embarrassed from all the pair of eyes, minus one since Jack noticed one man had only one eye Jack stared at the floor as he felt put on the spot.

"Well…good evening sleeping beauty." After this was said from one of the burly men situated on the couch a group of laughter was followed behind it. Another man who was quite tall with light brown hair stepped over to Jack and pulled him towards the couch with the rest of the men. Jack had been correct about the use of alcohol but the smell he couldn't quite figure out was of drugs. Jack will admit back at high school parties he had smocked weed but he has never done cocaine and heroine and he even spotted meth. Feeling uncomfortable by being surrounded by all the drugs Jack tried to move over to his father who was drinking a bud light. Trying to be unheard Jack silently whispered into his father's ear.

"Dad…where are we exactly?"

Taking a large gulp of his beer then reaching for a new Jack's father answered with a slurred voice. "We're in red light district." Jack didn't know what to say. The city they were in was not called red light district but Jack learned in the first week of living in China _never_ to step foot in red light district unless you had a death wish. Red light district was like the ghetto or the bad part of town that was full of nothing but drug addicts, drug dealers, and murders. If you found a dead body in red light district it would not be unusual to see and it would take days before the investigators came to take the body, the fact being they were too frightened to step foot in the city. There were millions of gangs too and multiple killers in this once peaceful town, kind of made you wonder why it turned into such a battle field. Why on earth would his father bring him such a place? What business did they have in this cemetery of a town?

"Why are we here?" Jack questioned his father.

"We are here to make money." His father answered with a slurred voice. Make money? What did that mean? Oh no. What of Jack's father was suggesting they sell drugs? Jack couldn't do that, it was….not right.

"What do you mean by make money? You have a well paying job fact being we own a mansion. Why would you need to make money?"

"Not me make money." Jack's father was now smiling at him with a sly grin. "You are going to make money and pay me back from raising your spoiled ass for so may years. Jack didn't know what to say, was his father suggesting he sell drugs?

"Father I refuse to degrade myself into selling drugs!" His father now laughing loudly and also the men in the room had joined in the laugh, appearing to have been listening in on the conversation.

"You're not going to be selling drugs dumbass, you'd end up getting caught any way!" As his father continued to laugh Jack felt a man sitting near him scoot closer to him. Feeling uncomfortable Jack scooted closer to his father who received a laugh from both his father and the men in the room.

"You better get rid of this shyness you have now boy because you're going to be selling your…body to make money." Jack was self shocked. Could the words that escaped his father's lips be another one of his sick jokes? Jack prayed to god please let it be, why any one sell their own blood's body out to perverted men and women. Shaking his head Jack felt tears start to well up in the corner of his eyes; his breathing was now hard and was now doubled in speed.

"D-dad-"

"Don't you fucking dare call me that; I've told you early that you are no longer my son! So you will not address me as your father!" Jack now had his fist into tiny fist which turned his hands a bright red. He could feel tears streaming down his face as his vision became blurred by his fat tears. As Jack tried to slow down his breathing to make actual word other than sobs come out of his mouth, but he soon jumped in fear when he felt a large had (Not of his father) rub one of his tears away. Staring at the perpetrator he shivered as he received a grin from the man who had been moving closer to him each passing minute. Slapping the hand away forcibly, Jack received a dirty smirk from said man, as he also heard him speak in another language to the other men on the room which resulted in room filled laughter.

"You should enjoy it since you gay." He father was cold as ice and he spoke in a calm voice.

"I-is that another one of your gay bashing jokes…but I guess its self bashing now." Rubbing his running nose with his sleeve Jack soon was rewarded from his smart ass comment by receiving a hard punch to the face from his father that would leave a nasty bruise later on.

"You may not be my son anymore in my book BUT you will…mind you're tongue!"

Rubbing the side of his face his father had hit him in, Jack suddenly became angry. "Why the fuck should I listen to a piece of shit _man _that doesn't even consider me his son anymore? I shouldn't even have to listen to you. All you are is worthless _gay_ hypocrite and that is fact. Now receiving a hard slap from his father Jack now looked back at his father and spat in his face which made the living room now quite. Rubbing Jack's spit from his face Jack waited to be struck across the face again but was taken by surprise when his father silently got up from his spot on the couch then walked to what seemed the front door. He then placed his hand on the door handle and turned and spoke to the men in the room. What he said made Jack's heart beat ten times in speed. He was sure his dad had spoke those words loud and clear:

"Gentle men I'm done with him, do as you please with him. Remember meet me at 90210(Yeah I know -_-) to bring me my money, one at a time use a condom can't have him dying on me from crazy ass disease." After this was said his father excited out the small house with a small causal wave as if he did not offer his son's virgin body to a bunch of crazed addicts.

No. His father couldn't leave him alone with these…disgusting lascivious men, what if they killed him? Did his father even care about his well being? Probably not, since he just offered his body for money. Jack now tried scooting to the far end of the uncomfortable couch but was roughly pulled by his arm by the same man who had rubbed away one of his tears. "No. You're not going anywhere. I let you get away with hitting me since you father was here but now that he's gone you will pay for it _now_." _Receiving_ yet another toothy grin from the frightening man Jack was roughly pulled to his feet only to be thrown over the large burly man's shoulder roughly. Jack began pounding on the man's back but his punches seemed to have no effect on him as he responded by laughing at Jack's feeble attempts. Jack was then taken down a long hallway not the one he had once walked down when he had woken up but another one that was still equally filthy though. He then watched as the man kicked open the door at the end of the hallway and step into the dark room. Once they were in the room Jack felt the man lift him from his shoulder and throw him on what seemed to be another bed. He then heard the door shut and lock behind him as he watched as the big man flick on the light switch. As the light turned on it flickered uncontrollably at first, then settled with a dim disturbing lighting. Furrowing his brows together from the brightness Jack started backing up towards the head board.

"L-leave me alone." As Jack felt his back hit the headboard he started to panic. Was this the end? Was this how he was going to loose his virginity? By being forcibly raped? Jack dreamed about loosing his virginity by a pretty girl when he hadn't figured he was gay, then that dreamed changed into wanting a handsome strong caring man taking his innocence.

"No. I'll take what I want, I paid you dad in advance so I will be fucking you." Reacted by this the large man pulled on Jack's leg which made Jack slip out of his current sitting position only to lie on his back on the bed. He felt the weight of the large man lay on top of his small body, as he felt as though he was suffocating from this man's brawny size. Jack felt the man's hand snake down to his pants and he then felt his pants along with his underwear being ripped from his small waist. Instinct soon over took him as he rushed to shield himself from the large man's wandering eye. Jack was now cupping his genitals as the water works soon started. No. No one on this planet no matter what they done, deserved to be…raped. The only thing Jack could think of at this moment was maybe if he cried long and begged hard enough he could get the man to change his mind.

"Awww what's wrong? The large man now sitting on Jack's waist started mocking Jack in a sarcastic voice. "What? Are you a virgin?" The cold man was now laughing. "Oh what did I do deserve a virgin? "I bet you ass is all tight and your body is just raging with hormones. Isn't it? The man looked up at Jack with lustful eyes licking his cracked lips.

"P-p-please don't rape me."The words were hardly audibly as they left Jack's lips but the hairy man seemed to have heard him clearly as he started laughing even louder and harder.

"That my boy I can say is going to happen to you. It's a damn shame to. I bet your boyfriend would've loved to be the first one to shove his dick inside you. "

'H-how do you know I have a boyfriend?" Maybe the begging might not work but Jack was a master at staling even if the person didn't even realize it.

"Please, a beautiful thing like you. Here in China most people like foreigners of all shapes and colors, and you are the strangest color by far, you could easily gain the attention of any man." "Now that you have got my attention why don't you move those hands of yours? Pulling on Jack's hands to remove them from his most sensitive part the aggressive man was only awarded with a small flash of skin and a spit to the face. Jack knew he should have not even had the audacity to spit in this man's face but if he was going to be raped he wasn't going to kick and scream and give this man or any other men the pleasure. Wiping Jack's spit from his face the man now pulled out a large pocket knife from his pocket and wrapped rough hand around Jack's slim pressing the dull blade to his skin.

The large burly man was now held visible anger on his face as he continued to tightly wrap his hand around Jack's pale neck. "I was going to go easy on you, you being a virgin and all. But now I'm going to plain out fuck you till you're tired and bleeding. The man now removed the knife from Jack's neck which now had a thin line of crimson blood against it. The man then trailed the point of knife down Jack's neck till it reached his belly button, where he smiled up at Jack and sliced across Jack's smooth pale stomach. Of course the cut was no where near being deep enough to cause any real damage but the action still made Jack's grit his teeth in agony. He would not give this vile man the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He then felt the man remove himself from him and walk over to a brown circular table covered in old papers. He then watched in horror as the man picked up and syringe filled with _red_ liquid. "Don't worry white rabbit this won't harm you but it will make it easier to fuck you without you moving so much." The man then pounced on Jack turning him on his stomach and stuck the needle into his back, to where Jack once again gritted his teeth in pain. He then felt the drug takes its effect on him as he felt…slowed down. When he moved he moved slowly and it felt like the world around him was in slow motion including him.

"You know you got balls of steel. That would make any man scream in pain." The heavy man threw the switch blade along with the syringe on the dirty ground and swiftly ripped Jack's shirt from his pale torso. He flipped back on to his back and pinned both of hands above his head. The next thing he did made Jack want to scream but he could only shape his mouth into the tortured scream as no sound left Jack's lips. Jack soon felt hot tears leave his eyes as he entrance was pounded into forcibly with no proper stretching. The man gave no warning before he entered Jack's frail body, as he did so he gave no mercy as he thrusting in and out of Jack's once virgin hole. Why? Why did Jack have to spit in his face? Shit for brains that's what he had. While lying on the bed as the man did his business on him, Jack felt the blood rush out from his entrance as he prayed for the man to finish and cum already. The he noticed this man had not even put a condom on.

What if…he had some disease and what if Jack cached it and died. It would probably be for the best. No one even loved him; no one would attend his funeral. If your own parents didn't love you…who would? Then his mind wandered off to Chase. Maybe he loved him…or maybe he was just a sex toy that would soon be thrown away once played with and soon battered just like those toys in Toy Story Jack thought silently to himself. This thought was worse then the current pain Jack was feeling. Was that all he was to Chase, a mere toy? Laughing in him self, Jack repeated: Shit for brains. Jack soon felt the unpleasant climax of the man enter his exhausted drugged out body. The man soon collapsed Jack body covered with a thick layer if sweat as he breathe heavily on top of him. He then pushed on Jack's shoulders painfully to lift himself from Jack's body, this action would show soon have bruises soon. Jack watched as the man fumble to pull of his pants zipper. Jack turned on his stomach so he didn't have to suffer from staring at this man's cruel face. The same man…that raped him.

"Phew, you're a good fuck my boy." The large man soon pulled on Jack red hair to make him face him and as Jack stared up into his face he knew the pain was far from over. "I'll call in the next man, so you rest up while you have the chance." Releasing Jack's hair Jack fell on the bed with a thud. Jack couldn't see much as his now messy hair covered most of his eyesight but he watched as the large burly man excited the room only for another man to enter. He could see this man looked younger at least in his late twenties as the first man seemed to be in his early forties. Jack felt the weight of the man on his back, not as heavy as the first one but average size for man. Yet another intrusion enter his already ripped hole as the man gave no mercy or no warning and nor did he say a word to Jack. The man soon started kissing his neck in an affectionate way that made Jack want to vomit. If these men were going to take advantage of him then so be it but don't try to act romantic in the act of doing it, there was nothing romantic about being raped. The second man soon climaxed only for the cycle of men to continue. As man after man took advantage of Jack's body they never thought about how Jack felt. Or how that he was in fact underage and that they could go to prison if ever caught. The worst part of being raped was…even if your mind pleaded no, you body screamed yes. Though Jack was a virgin being treated roughly in sexual acts he hated himself for actually feeling a small amount of pleasure every time one of the men's manhood brushed past by a certain part inside of him. It made it disgusted with him self. Here he was hating the fact these men were having their way with him, but at the same time he wanted to moan in pleasure when he felt and electrifying energy shiver up his spine.

Escape. That was the only thing on Jack's mind the whole time as the men carelessly fucked him. He didn't know how many men had already had their way with him but he knew it was at least more then ten men the minimum. Jack felt the effects of the drug wearing off as he also felt the searing pain in his ass, but as what seemed to be the thirteenth man that left the room Jack saw the discarded pocket knife on the dirty floor. Hurriedly as fast as he could he raised up from the bed, Jack limped towards the pocket knife on the wood floor and grunted softly when he bent over to pick it up feeling the pain in his rear end and in the cuts and bruises most of the men left on his body. Limping back over the bed Jack took in notice that there was a window in the corner of the room being blocked by a ripped curtain he had not noticed before when he was first dragged into the room. If he could open the window quick enough before the man brought attention he could get out of this nightmare. As the next man came into the room and climbed on top of Jack, Jack actual felt bad that he had to be the one to get harmed. The man set one of his hands on top of opposite night stands. Jack was always taught by his teachers when he was younger if you want to find out if something was going to work or not you had to take a risk and found out. Jack wasn't any where near being described as Evel Knievel, but he knew if he wanted to get out of here he would have to become one. Reaching from up under him Jack swiftly pulled out the knife and brought its pointed tip down on the man's hand which laid on the night stand.

Imminently the man started to scream in both terror and pain. Its funny he didn't start screaming to he saw the knife engraved in his hand. That's funny how people only realized the pain when they looked at what happened. Sliding over the side of the bed with a few difficulties Jack was soon standing in front of the man who still couldn't believe a knife was stuck deeply in his left hand. Jack rushed over to a fallen chair and propped it under the door handle to stall other men on the outside. As the man struggled to wriggle the dull knife out of his hand Jack rushed over to the window and opened it with success. He then walked over to the man and picked up his discarded coat he had guessed he threw off when he entered the room. Putting the coat around him Jack noticed it was fairly short on him as it only came to mid thigh. Looking out side the window hurriedly Jack thanked God that it was only a one story house and jumped out the window and ran down the street right before the men busted through the door.

Jack was running down the cracked sidewalk without ever turning back around nor did he care if he bumped into someone, but he failed to take in notice a certain mysterious man loitering had been watching him closely as he ran down the gray sidewalk.

Chase was searching every where; he even asked the monks if they have seen Jack all to where they shook their heads and replied with a no staring at Chase's back as he left curiously. Now Chase knew that he could teleport from place to place if he focused enough but that being a said if he decided to teleport he would not be thoroughly searching the city or town he was in. Damn it! Where the hell are you Jack? Chase was now hurriedly running down a sidewalk in an unfamiliar part of town he had never been in, but the people in it seemed to look weak in physical appearance as they looked like they didn't get enough to eat. Please Jack be anywhere but here Chase thought to himself, this town looked no where near safe. Now stopping in the middle of a deserted road Chase saw a suspicious looking man leaning against a building eyeing him closely.

"Hey, you standing in the street." Contemplating on weather he should even give this man an ounce of his time (Fact being he was concerned with looking for Jack) He soundlessly walked towards the man.

"What?"

"You seem to be looking for somebody." Reaching in his pocket the nameless man pulled out a cigarette and lit it talking a long drag out of it, letting in its relaxing toxins before releasing them into the air.

"And what if I am?" What business did this man have with him? If he was a swindler this man no matter how clever would get no amount of money out of him.

"Well if you are looking for someone, I saw a red head with really pale skin running down the street with only a coat to cover him five minutes ago." Taking another drag from his cigarette he stared into the sun set that looked a lot like dog vomit with its pinkish tint. Becoming anxious Chase grabbed the poor man by his collar and asked where he had seen Jack run off to.

"Oh, so you were looking for someone."

"I am in no mood for childish games! Tell me where he ran off to or-"

"Eh no need to get violent sir." Taking another drag from his cigarette the man continued: "He ran down the sidewalk we are standing on, to the left of you. I'd hurry too the boy was running like a track star. Releasing the man from his grip Chase took off at high speed only to hear a distant: Your welcome, from the man that continued to smoke and lean on the side of a building.

As Chase continued running down the busted sidewalk he soon reached a wheat field, and also heard distance crying with in the swaying wheat that blew in the wind. Running quickly as much as his legs could carry him he slapped wheat stacks out his face which wisped from everywhere due to the strong wind. Thinking the cries was of Jack Chase ran with more anxiousness to find him. Finally reaching the sound he came to find Jack in fettle position bawling his eyes out. Couching down to settle Jack down was his first instinct but he was taken by surprise when Jack bolted up in sitting position and started crawling backwards away from Chase. Moving forward towards Jack, Chase made a move to grab Jack's arm but was only greeted with a high wailing sound that left his ears ringing. Jack was now throwing nearby rocks at Chase to keep him away from him. What had gotten into Jack?

"Stay away f-from me." Choosing to ignore Jack's request Chase kept trying to make a grab at Jack only to get a rock or pebble to the face. Which resulted in Jack throwing rocks at him and desperate pleas for Chase to stop.

Finally within reach of Jack, Chases pulled him into a tight hug of affection only to be rewarded with tugs of his hair and tough punches on his back and continuous struggle. What was wrong with Jack? Shaking Jack forcibly Jack finally stared Chase in the eye and started crying harder then when Chase had found him.

"Chase I-I couldn't get them o-off me." As Jack tightly hugged Chase he kept speaking these words in his ears only to become louder with each passing second. "There were to many o-of them a-and he l-left me."

"Jack you need to te-"Thats when Chase smelled blood. It was Jack's blood but it was coming from all over Jack's body, but it smelled heavily below his waist. Continuing to speak sweet nothings and soothing words in Jack's ears Chase pulled up the coat he had wrapped around him self and what he found made him gasp. There were bruises. Every where on Jack's legs and he was sure there were some on his upper body too. They all seemed to be a deep shade of purple and because Jack was so pale they were all bright and vivid on his skin. He also found multiple cuts, but as he reached Jack's back side he found a trickle of Jack's blood leaving- no. No. This couldn't have happened to Jack, he was too sweet even though he thought himself to evil. Jack wasn't, couldn't be but he was. Jack was…raped. Chase felt his blood start to boil as he also felt the beast waiting to be set free to unleash pain to anyone who carried Jack's scent. No not even that he would kill anyone in his way at this point.

"Jack who did this to you?" Chase voice was rough as he beast now mixed in with his voice tone.

"I-I don't know but I ran away and I think their after me and-"Standing up from Jack Chase told Jack he would be back. He was going to _kill_ anyone who had anything to do with the pain of his mate. Chase was about to walk off and start sniffing out the guilty but was stopped by Jack who was wrapped around his leg tightly digging his nails into his skin.

"No! Please don't leave me! They'll come back if you leave me!" Chase couldn't refuse Jack. Now back to hugging Jack Chase was rubbing his hair and promised Jack he would never leave his side ever. Hearing this Jack let Chase tightly around him and soon enough ended up crying himself to sleep. Hearing Jack soft snoring Chase laid him down and turned away from him only to start punching the ground violently. The sun was setting quickly the sun set looked ugly to Chase. His mate was hurt, and he had no idea who hurt him.

Damn it. Damn it! Of all the things, this had to happen to Jack. As Chase continued to punch the ground in utter disgust and furry he contemplated on whether if he should take Jack home. No Jack was raped. And anyone of those men could have been carrying some type of disease. Chase had completely forgotten how fragile and how easy mortals died; from accidents, disease or just plainly catching the flu. The hospital, he had to take him there. As much as he hated the hospital they had things that could help Jack. Picking up Jack Chase dreadfully stood and teleported in the city in which the hospital stood. Walking silently near the emergency door he was greeted with a woman who sat at a desk with her hair tightly in a bun as she eyed Jack and Chase curiously.

"_How may I help you?"_

。

"_It's him…he has been raped."_

****

**UGH. This took forever -_- Any who PLEASE don't hate me for the outcome that has be falled upon Jack I PROMISE it WILL get better for him TT_TT (Crying begging please don't hate me!)**

**Cloverifique: Well…He has just found out my dear and he will also find out a little more…..Thanks for the review ;D **

**BCKGirl: Haha LOL this made me laugh so hard X D. Thanks for the comment **

**FunkeeMonke: I will allow you to stalk my stories BUT don't get freaky :O. Hope you semi liked the update. Thanks for the review ;) **

**Tsuki Yosuke: That is a little funny X) Two really? Maybe they're friend or something I don't know. I will make sure to work on not trying to smoosh stuff together ;) That was one of the main reasons it took a while for me to update I was trying not to make the chapter not filled to rushed, did I do a good job? Thanks for the review : D **

**Sophie: I am sorry to hear that your father flipped his shit on you :O I hope you are well though I'm flattered you like my story and I will ALWAYS update unless I die of course but we don't need to talk about that. Thanks for the review ; ) OH and I'm glad you like that little twist Huh liked that YEAH you did X D**

**Ms Briar: Calm down mama! :O He will pay! Ugh -_- That Dean thing was me being lazy I wanted to get the chapter done I rushed through that phone conversation, I'll make sure I work on that I promise! Hope you liked the chapter even though I know you didn't since I tortured Jack to no end O_O. Thanks for the review though :T **

**Insane-Random-Girl-17: I'm glad you liked it : ) AND don't get me started on cliff hangers I hate those but not as much when people don't update their stories EVER! Hope you liked the update. AND Thanks for the review ; D **

**Not Telling The Unknown: DON'T. DON'T TROLL VA VOOMSTICK I BEG YOU! Thanks for the update TT_TT(Whispers: Don't troll me..Please.) **

**Crimson Lei-Kancher: Me amazing? *Flips hair* Well I am… damn I'm conceited -_-. I almost portrayed it perfectly WHAT DO I NEED TO WORK ON? Tell me! Mmmm Is Chase afraid ;))) Glad you love my story and hope you liked the update AND Thanks for the review ;)**

**JackSpicersBitch1: Glad you like it so much ;D AND you soon will find out! Thanks for the encouragement and for the review ;)) **

**Well here ends this chapter thanks to all that replied and DON'T be scared to review please review I LOVE HEARING FROM ALL OF YOU! 3 (- ugly ass heart I know -_-) **

**Well Byes~ **

**Va Va Voomsitck. ~Cho Oh and Happy Reading(Almost forgot -_-')**


	11. Emergency Room

**Hey you guys : ) I apologize for the long wait I ended up getting a new computer, and I planned on sending the already half finished chapter to my new one but…the old one was just not having it. I am also trying to finish the other story because it's going to be done in like…Five more chapters so I really want to get that done with. And I stupidly started another story -_- I know I should have finished one of these but…I'm…I'm dumb -_-. So anyway here is your long awaited chapter eleven. and I'll see you later and HAPPY READING! : ) and sorry sorry sorry sorry for the long ass wait! T_T **

**Author's Note: **_**Words bolded and in italics is characters talking in Mandarin.**_

**P.S for people who aren't reading the other story I just want to say "HOLY SHITZU A NEW SEASON OF XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN IS COMING BACK **Here's a couple of links that you guys can check out.

/

**oioioioioioioioioioioiooioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioio**

Jack woke up to find an excruciating searing pain that seemed to soar through his body, as his vision became un-blurred from his sleep he watched as rows of bright lights zoomed past his line of sight. He took in notice that he was laying on something firm but not entirely hard and uncomfortable to his body. Looking down at himself he saw that he was wearing a plain white gown that looked like something people in the eighteen hundreds would wear when they would retire to sleep. Jack turned his head from left and right to only be greeted with masked face men in green scrub uniforms. He stared back into the men's eyes as they stared at him, then Jack screamed. Any ordinary person who might have gotten in a car accident or had gotten alcohol poisoning would have guessed they were in a hospital, clothed in a hospital gown, laying on a gurney to be treated on. But if said person was in Jack position they would have reacted about the same as him. Remembering the sexual and violent abuse that was done on to him, Jack began thrashing about on the hospital bed occasionally hitting the men in the face and even knocking down a poor nurse's glasses from his face. Jack didn't see these men as people who were going to help him, he saw them as another group of men that were going to rape him and take advantage of him. As Jack kept thrashing about he felt the men put their hands on him. The men were only trying to get jack to stop moving erratically but Jack saw this as a way for them to make him still so they can have their way with him.

Now these men didn't deserve any of the treatment that was happening to them but Jack was not thinking and instead was acting on instinct rather than logic. Then one of the men who seemed to be the head nurse rushed over to a still thrashing Jack and tried his best in English to try and calm down.

"Chase!" Jack screeched his name remembering he was the one that he last saw before he passed out from pure exhaustion. Chase had to be close he wouldn't just leave him, especially since he knew what had happen to him. He wouldn't just leave him with complete strangers, men to be more specific…Or what if Chase saw him as disgusting? And he had decided to give him to horny sexually frustrated men. Of course not! Chase would never do that, shaking those thoughts from his mind Jack began demanding that the four nurses find Chase."I want Chase!" Tears in the corner of Jack's eyes were beginning to form as he felt that he was going to be hurt by the men who were only trying to calm him down, unless Chase came to rescue him. The head nurse didn't know half the words that came fourth from Jack's mouth but he had repeatedly heard a person's name befall from his lips and guessed that the boy seeked someone of great importance.

The head nurse then ordered the nurse with dark short hair with now broken glasses to go to the front desk and find the being that was named'_Chase_' and bring him to this situation immediately. He then ordered another nurse who had light brown hair and hunter green eyes to go to the medical room and fetch a sedative. He then walked up slowly to the gurney with caution, as Jack now sat up right on his backside as the nurse tried his best to use comforting words to get him to become less tense.

The head nurse disliked sedating his patients but it seemed like this patient was going to need it since he tensed up every time one of the nurses became close to him. The sedative would have obvious effects on Jack but it would make the elder Doctor's life simpler if he used it rather than try to calm his patient down. The sedative was by all means necessary; it would only become worse when the doctor had to check him, especially when he read the patient's file information on why he was present at the hospital.

Jack let himself calm down as more of the nurses left but he soon resumed screaming as the nurse with light brown hair returned with a syringe in his hand.

**oioioioioioioioioioioiooioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioio**

How? How could this have happen? Chase sat with his head in his hands looking at the white tiled hospital floor. He wanted this to be some sort of sick dream. Or some sort of vision or warning him about the dangers that soon would befall upon Jack if he did not save him in time. Unfortunately no matter how many times he shut his eyes tightly and repeatedly told himself to wake up, he knew this was reality. This…this was his fault if only he had pushed Jack to tell him about the burns on his wrist, maybe then he could have prevented this from happening. He was supposed to protect him always, but he had let him become hurt and worst raped by several men. Jack was going to carry this memory for life and it was Chase's fault that he didn't stop it ahead of time.

Naturally when something horrific happened to someone dear to another they immediately blamed themselves, but Chase was just upset with himself. He should have known something were to happen, especially when Jack told him about his curfew. He didn't ask questions about the sudden curfew guessing Jack had done something to upset his parents and was receiving it as punishment. Then again Jack had told Chase earlier that his parents' barley noticed he was gone and that his parents' were big time push over's as he put it.

Then that leaves Chase to question. Where were Jack's parents? It was well passed Jack's curfew and if his punishment had been lifted his parents should still be concerned about their son, and about his whereabouts. Chase didn't know how a parent was supposed to act when their child could be 'missing' since he did not have the pleasure of what it was to have parents when he was a child, but he knew that a parent should be well concerned of their child no matter how old they grew up.

Heaving a large sigh Chase sat up in his chair and put his arms behind his back clasping his palms together as he stretched out his tried out muscles. He then proceeded to his stretching by standing up and twisting his back, he had been sitting in a hunch back position and direly needed to stretch his aching muscles.

Chase wasn't taken out of his thoughts when he saw a dark haired man in a scrub uniform come running to the lady at the front desk, speaking hurriedly in a rushed voice.

It wasn't till the lady at the front desk pointed her pen at Chase and the man in the scrubs uniform came jogging Chase's way that Chase began to become worried.

The man the green scrubs uniform spoke in a harsh tone, while he rushed his words in Mandarin. While tugging Chase through the hospital hallway (Which Chase had seen Jack carried off few moments ago) He tried to make out what the man was saying but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Fact being that he was rushing his words and that Chase was caught up in his own thoughts worried about Jack and what could have happened to make one of the nurses come and get him from the waiting room.

Was Jack hurt? Had something happened? Did they run a test and find out that he had a serious disease? Chase sure as hell didn't like thinking of any of these theories for obvious reasons, but the longer the journey through the mazes of hallways, the more painful thought popped up in his mind.

Practically running behind the man through the long hallways Chase, collided in the man's back painfully when the dark haired man made and abrupt stop to punch in a code of numbers to open a _'Staff Only' _double door. The force of Chase colliding into the dark haired man, ruined the now even more broken glasses in his pockets, as the man in scrubs uniform cursed loudly for the broken beyond repair glasses poked him in the leg as Chase and himself began running again.

Finally reaching the location where the nurse was leading him Chase was greeted to seeing Jack rocking the gurney he was pushed down on, while he was screaming his lungs out as he watched a syringe try to inject him. Chase at first glance knew that the injection was meant to calm Jack down, but then he understood the situation perfectly clear. Jack was pretty much out of control and if the doctor even got that needle close to Jack all it would do is cause more pain then comfort.

Stepping in to the scene immediately, Jack stopped his rushed movements to look at the approaching bystander, and smiled when he noticed Chase's familiar face. Now completely still as Jack watched Chase walked hurriedly over to him, the head doctor took his chance and grabbed Jack's arm and injected Jack with the calming drug.

In response to the slightly painful poke to his arm jack shouted out an _'ouch' _and glared at the doctor who injected him and rubbed his arm as he saw a red bead form in the spot the needle had been moments ago.

Now at Jack's side Chase pulled him into a bruising hug and looked at the medical men with eyes that said he was sorry they had to handle a thrashing patient. Only receiving a nod from said men he watched as the head doctor handed the syringe off to a fellow nurse as he dumped in a read hazard bin, which hung on the wall.

Chase then lifted Jack head so he could be eye level with Jack, as he pulled back out of place red hair from his face.

"Jack…Why did you lash out at the doctors they're only trying to help you." Chase didn't mean to sound understanding but he needed to know why Jack reacted in such a way, especially to other people. The last time he saw Jack act so violent was when someone (Chase) ate his last pudding cup.

"They…were going to hurt me." Burying his head in Chase's chest Jack paused. "I thought they were going to…rape me. I'm sorry."

Fully understanding the details into the situation Chase simply snorted and rubbed at Jack's back. He then turned his attention to the doctors and nurses, who seemed to shift from foot to foot as they watched Chase and Jack's loving moment.

"_**He and I apologize for his outburst. But would it be possible for you to have a female nurse perform his physical?'  
><strong>_

The obvious head doctor nodded and said all was well, and that he would fetch when she was finished with her current patient.

"_** ?" **_Chase questioned as he lifted a brow and continued to stroke Jack's back. The last name _Wilson_ was so…American.

"_**Yes she is an excellent overseas female doctor from America." **_Well that answered Chase's question. Only nodding a yes to the doctor, two of the nearby nurses started pulling at Jack's gurney towards a set of double doors before Chase asked the men to stop.

"_**Will it be acceptable if I stay Jack as he receives his physical?"**_

"_**That would be most wise, seeing as he is calmer in your presence anyway." **_The head nurse stated before he broke off from the group along with the nurse with broken glasses, as they headed down the hall Chase had been running down moment ago.

Chase had released Jack from his bone crushing hug so he could properly lay down on the gurney, but Jack was so stubborn (even after the sedative) he insisted on sitting up despite the pain he was feeling.

**oioioioioioioioioioioiooioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioio**

It was a good ten minutes before Chase and Jack reached an examination room, where Chase helped Jack on the examination table and thanked the two nurses for their help before they left, leaving Chase and Jack in the room by themselves.

"Chase." Jack started. "I'm-I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess. It's my fault, you can leave now if you want to, I don't even know why I called for you in the first place. You probably have better things to do then spend the night with a rape victim, nether the less with me since you really don't like me much and-

"Shut up."

"W-what."

"Shut up Jack, or at least stop self insulting yourself. Damn, do you seriously think I would stay with you because of my health?!

"W-well" Jack replied with a shrug which only seemed to piss Chase off even more. Jack had such little faith in Chase, and Chase's beast was practically screaming at him to fix that.

"It's not your fault that you got raped, so stop fucking apologizing for something you had no control over what so ever. And the fact you are practically giving me permission to leave you here by yourself is making me feel more and more of the worst lover ever. I blame myself okay? It's my fault that you got raped I should have done something, anything! But now the one person I actually love is hurt because I couldn't be a fucking man and take care of you!

There it was out Chase really didn't give a fuck at this moment, if Jack rejected him fine, but no way in hell would he dare leave him here by himself, especially not after he just had gotten raped by several men. And yeah maybe he was a damn sissy for admitting he loved Jack out loud but damn it felt like that was what he had to say to put all of Jack's worriers aside…at least for now. And father admitting it it was like a weight was lifted off of Chase's shoulder's, he didn't feel any calmer (given the situation his was in now) but he felt better knowing that Jack knew Chase loved him.

"Chase I-"

"Sorry for the long wait I had a third degree burn patient and he needed plenty of gentle care-." Jack Spicer is that you?"

Jack then lifted his eyes off of Chase to glance at the female doctor who had walked in. She had tan skin and her hair was pulled in a loose pony tail, with a strand of hair falling in her face. She wore the same green scrub uniform but with a long white coat over it, she held a clip board in her hand. "Mrs. Wilson, what are you doing here?

"Jack you know her?"

"Yeah…She was my doctor back in the states.' Jack answered Chase softly still a little shaken up from Chase's confession.

"W-Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I don't know why they practically begged me to come and give you your physical since usually all you get are broken bones and-"

The middle aged stopped midsentence as she read over Jack's file and practically teared up upon reading it. Jack had been her patient since he was an infant and to read something so horrific happen to one of her most memorable patient was had made her heartbroken. She soon rushed over to Jack and pulled him into a tight hug giving him a little 'motherly affection.

Jack sighed into the hug and bit his bottom lip. This woman was probably as close as a mother as he was going to get, since his own mother had pretty much disowned him. The woman with raven hair and tanned skin smoothed out Jack's hair and heaved a long sigh as she looked into Jack's bright eyes. She mouthed a wordless 'I'm so sorry' before she went over to the cabinet and gathered tools that were going to be needed for Jack's examination.

She also kept a steady eye on Chase, not that she didn't trust him; she was just a little weary eyed on him as he silently looked Jack over and then put his head in his hand and taped his foot on the tiled hospital floor.

Returning back to the examination table, she unzipped Jack's hospital gown and had to bite down a gasp that dared escape her lips. Jack's back was covered in bruises and she was certain there were some all across his torso. They most likely started out as a deep shade of red but now they were a revolting purple and black that screamed pain. He had cuts that ran down his back and along his arms and all the way to his backside.

She dreaded asking Jack to lean over the table on his legs as she watched him wobble unsteadily on his cut up legs. She even dreaded more when she had to look at Jack's teared opening.

"Jack this is going to hurt but I need you to take deep breathes and calm yourself." Jack only nodded in reply but tried to pull away as his former doctor inserted the right tool to collect semen samples from him. It was more uncomfortable than painful, but uncomfortable or not Jack just wanted this examination to be done and over with.

It felt like hours like until Dr. Wilson was done with Jack's physical before she went to get an IV tank and insert the small needle into Jack's wrist and wrap a bandage over it to hold it in place. She then called for an available room for Jack, as son enough Jack was placed on a hospital bed, with Chase and herself at his side.

Once inside Jack's hospital room she wrote on a dry erase board stating they give Jack an epidural ever five hours to soothe the pain he would face, She also ordered one to soothe the pain Jack would face come time his wounds needed to be wrapped. Upon waiting for Jack's pain relievers to arrive Dr. Wilson drew blood from Jack to run test on later along with the collected sperm.

Once a small nurse brought in Jack's epidural injected it into Jacks hanging IV bag and the affects of the drug soon were taking in place as Jack started to feel a little loopy and started saying unintelligent things.

At first Chase was alarmed at what Jack's was saying and how he was acting as he held on to Jack's hand, he first thought he was in pain until, Jack pulled at his IV bag stating '_This stuff is good' _in which Chase snorted an released Jack's hand and moved out of the way as nurses began to bandage Jack's wounds.

It wasn't until Jack's former doctor pulled him out of the room before Chase became a little worried. She had left earlier after she had given him and epidural (that was very strong, seeing as Jack was acting strange.) Did Jack catch a disease was he in any danger?

"Did you rape Jack?" The question itself threw Chase of guard but he soon came back to reality and was now furious with the middle aged doctor. What type of question was that?

"Why would you think I raped Jack?"

"Look I am certain you didn't do it but, its apart of the questions."

"Questions?" Chase asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, whenever someone brings in a victim the doctors have to question them, for rape victims it more extensive. The first question is if you raped him, I know you didn't but there have been so many cases where the rapist has brought in the rape victim to keep said victim quiet. I can tell you didn't put any harm on to Jack seeing as you act around him and he acts around you but it is all mandatory.

Chase heaved an angry heavy sigh, as much as he wanted to tell this lady to shove her questions up the ass of who ever created them, doing so would not help him look less guilty in other people's eyes.

"I didn't rape him. A bunch of men did. Who I don't know, I found him in a fettle position in a field scared out of his mind. Do I know why he was raped? No, Do I know where his parents are, no. Have I had sex with Jack? No, but I want to. Have I shared sexual activities with Jack? Yes but not more than what he was ready for."

Chase paused to stare into the shocked eyes of the doctor. "Right now all I care about right now is being with Jack and telling him I'm going to be by his side always. So if you have any more crazy assumptions to shoot at me feel free to do so now, because I'm not going to answer any more questions until Jack is one hundred percent fine, I don't give a fuck what happens to me, but I love Jack too much to see him suffer like this ." Ending his little proposal Chase walked back into Jack's room to find him fast asleep, as the nurses brushed by Chase as they exited Jack's room.

Taking a seat on an armchair next to Jack's bed Chase grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it tightly. "You know visiting hours are until ten.

"I really don't care." Chase said over his shoulder as the female Dr. watched Chase with interest. "If you want to stay don't leave this room." And with that the small woman shut the door and walked down the hall to her next awaiting patient.

Chase soon released Jack's still hand to cradle his head in his hands. Thinking back on what he told Jack at the examination room Chase muttered a low 'What have I've done,' to himself.

**oioioioioioioioioioioiooioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioio**

**WHOO sorry this chapter is hella' short compared to the last one but I needed to give you guy SOMETHING especially after that long ass wait I put you through anyway on to review replies.**

**Meyome2012: LOL thanks for the review hun, you didn't have to wait as long as others but I thank you anyways and I hope you like this chapter despites it's shortness : P Thank you for the reply and hopeful you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy more to come : { D mustache man for you, for being new.**

**Freku: Aww thank you for the extra long review( I love those the best : D ) And don't worry about not leaving a review earlier on, it's better to send me one now then not to send me on at all. And thanks for the complement, it's just funny how people say I'm a excellent writer when I don't want to become one, kind of a waste of talent : T AND don't worry Chase will have his vengeance soon enough and so will Jack. AND good feel them feeling, feel them deep O_O LOL that's my whole point of writing to make my audience laugh or feel sadness ( even though I don't like inflicting emotional pain on people. Thank you for liking my fic and good for you, use that artsy talent and start drawing again, and it's so funny CrystallicSky and other Chack writer's were the one who made me type of this fanfiction :P Anyway I don't want to bore you with my reply , thanks for the review : D **

** : I'm sorry for the wait ^_^' I know you were probably waiting for an update, and Jack's parent will soon face the consequence soon enough do no worry : O. Thanks for the review : } (Rape face) **

**Anonymous: Thank you for the review and hopefully you liked this update : P **

**Triforce-Chains-Music: Aww thanks you for the review it was very sweet ^_^. I know it was ( flips short hair) a fabulous idea : { T And yes typos are the devils seeds I tell you -_- Thank you for the review and reassurance it was very sweet of you and hopefully you are still reading my story as I know it was a long wait for me to update. Thanks for your review : P **

**Mio Wan: Well you're just ganna have to find out the test results in the next chapters : D And I know what you mean I barely remember some of the characters( I had to Wikipedia them -_-) Anyways thanks for your review : * D **

**Mr. Dalt: Thank You sir…Or I'm assuming you are a man O_O I apologize if I got your gender wrong, but any who thank you for your review and hopefully you loved this update : {P **

**It's A Secret: Sorry for the long ass wait I put you thorough hopefully you're still reading and thank you for liking my story and thank you a bunch for your review : V **

**Death Note Mystery: That might not happen ^_^' but Jack will defiantly receive a better life and retribution, any way thanks for the review it was very cute ^_^ **

**JackSpicer'sBitch1: LOL well the physically torture is done with now, but there will be emotional pain along the way : P Thanks for your review : { T **

**Not Telling the Unknown: I'm Sorry T_T don't hurt me! There will be retribution for Chase and Jack do not worry. An: tell your friend she will not have to suffer anymore in the upcoming chapters all will get better I promise. Thanks for the review :D I always like reading your reviews :P Hopefully you like this update and will like upcoming chapters : { I **

**Ms. Briar: Damn as in I'm fabulous : D….I know -_- I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for the long wait but hopefully you liked this update : D **

**Funkeemonkee: LOL I know you won't get freaky XD Hopefully you liked this update and will continue to enjoy my story and it's upcoming chapters, thanks for the review hun : { Y **

**Parthos he silver Dragon: Such a creative name : {O I just had to say it :O any way there WILL be retribution! Thanks for your review : Y **

**LadyKyle1985: Well thank you kind stranger ^_^ **

**Sorry again for the long wait, it will be awhile till I update again( School has started again -_-) Anywho thank you all to those who repelied and sorry it was a short chapter and **

**Happy Reading **

**~Va Va Voomstick.**


	12. Unwanted Questions

**I really seriously apologize for how long it has taken me to update this story. Had the worst writer's block and school work, but since its summer hopefully I can get back on track with updating. Happy reading! P.s Sorry if the chapters shorter than usual….**

The first thing Jack noticed when he woke up was that he was in a hospital bed and hooked up to and IV tank. He had hoped maybe he had just been watching to many episodes of CSI or something and the shows had started to mentally mess with his dreams, he hoped that it had all been just a nightmare he would wake up to. He hoped things would be normal, well as normal as they were such as him pinning over Chase and still getting his ass kicked constantly by the annoying Xiaolin monks.

The second thing he noticed was Well Chase. Chase had was actual with him, actual _still_ with him. But it was also Chase who had pulled him out of his sour thoughts…with his face. One second he's self mourning then BAM! Sudden attack of Chase's face, and damn he looked really fucking concerned.

"What's wrong Chase?" Making a move with his left hand to smooth out the obvious wordiness from his face, Jack also realized he was out of this world high.

He didn't know why he hadn't realized it earlier but now he knew he was completely doped up on hospital meds and, boy did it feel good. As he looked at Chase or what he thought was Chase because for some reason he seemed further away from him from earlier. Chase also seemed to have had a twin or look alike with him cause there were two of him.

Besides Chase's family mutation everything around Jack seemed vivid also for some reason his pillow became immensely funny, as he began to laugh as if it had said the funniest joke ever.

Chase was concerned. Immensely worried was more accurate. He had every reason to be though Jack's behavior over the past seven minutes has been a bit on the disturbing side.

He had been watching Jack sleep from a side chair next to his bed, only to be gratefully happy when he saw the silent red head stir and open his crimson eyes. At first Chase thought he was seeing things when he saw how dilated Jack's pupils, but when he had opened his mouth and said something in a very slurred manner he knew Jack was currently not in the right mind. Further proof of Jack being intoxicated on hospital drugs was when he found a fascination with his pillow and started talking to it, literally having a conversation with an inanimate object.

"That is so intelligently funny." Jack snorted while stroking his feather filled porcelain cushion.

Chase sighed heavily. As much as he would like to have a less doped up Jack Spicer he was thankful that Jack could find enjoyment in something, considering what he had been through about five hours ago. The only downfall was that Chase wanted answers. Though at times the giggling teen seemed to be dim witted Chase knew Jack had above average intelligence. With that fact it wouldn't have made since for Jack to deliberately wander off to an obvious bad town. It also didn't make since that Jack's parents weren't at all present in this situation either. Chase wasn't saying that they should have known right away where Jack was but the fact Jack was reluctant to even mention them earlier was suspicious, the out of the blue curfew was still weird.

Jack had said numerous times when Chase questioned why he was out late, that his parents were to far into their work to pay attention to him anyway. He then added they were too far into their work to even raise him, so why the sudden Change. Chase could understand wanting to be a part of your child's life after practically physically and emotionally depriving them of much needed attention, but the way Jack stated it was peculiar. Thinking back on it the way Jack had blown up in his face when he had broke his heli-pack didn't make any sense at all.

Jack could have just fixed it easily, really the teen had a talent for machines, but the way he yelled at him was unusual. Chase had seen Jack explode multiply times all of them ugly, but the way he had did it…Jack seemed more scared then angry. His face held anger but it seemed as though the anger wasn't just pointed towards his person. In fact it seemed more of a feared anger if that made any sense. How he about ran out of Chase's lair was also questionable, getting a harsh squalling from your parents is one thing but the way Jack ran made it seemed like a killer was after him.

There was obviously a huge fucking gap of information that was missing in all of this, Jack being the only one who knew. Chase would like to say that Jack would confess everything to him, but he wasn't going to hope for it. Jack was a talkative creature but Chase knew he had hidden secrets of his own, and the current situation they were in he was probably going to have to force it out of him.

"Chase do you think they'll let me take some of this home?" Tugging on his IV cord Jack asked still in slurred manner as he was somewhat over his pillow. Chase didn't know whether to laugh or scowl harshly at Jack for tugging on the medical cord. So instead he just held Jack's wandering hand and answered a very pointed out no, in return he received an 'aw' to his response.

Chase was left in his thoughts again until Doctor Wilson called him outside into the hallway in a hasty voice.

Chase watched in nervousness as she held her clip board with stiff hands.

"Well he has a few STDs nothing serious a few antibiotics can remove it from his system easily." She hesitated almost as if she didn't want to continue; as if she held a secret deep inside and she knew what the outcome would be if she spoke it out loud.

"But?" Chase pressed on.

"But he has a serious toxin in his blood, and if we don't find the correct antidote he could very well die."

Ever feel like when something bad happens to you on a day, it just seems like more and more horrible things happen? Like if the first tragic thing hadn't happened to you then your day would go on normally? It seemed as though the world just kept taking a big shit on Chase and that nothing he did would ever fix it.

"So you're saying Jack's going to die?" He hated saying it, it tasted like poison on his lips, death and Jack together in a sentence should never be constructed should never even be thought about.

"The toxin that was injected into Jack works like the date rape drug also known as Ruffies. The only difference is that the victim remembers everything, it's meant to just slow you down, sometimes victims who receive a heavy amount appear even dead like because they're paralyzed from the drug." Sighing she racked her hands through her dark hair. "We have the cure to it. The only problem is that its physical appearance is three colors. Red, blue, and green, if Jack was injected with the green one and we give him the antidote for the blue one he would die right on the spot. If we don't give him one at all he'll die regardless."

"So what you're implying is that Jack and his attackers are the only ones who know what one he was injected with?"

"Exactly. Jack will seem fine but inside his organs are going to start shutting down, and when that happens we can't do anything about it." Mrs. Wilson sometimes hated her job. She liked the rush of it all she liked saving people's lives but sometimes when you end up playing God with someone's life and fail, letting them slip into the darkness, you feel like a failure. And when you have to face a worried family who would like nothing more than for you to say their loved one is going to be okay, only to say they died in a hospital bed, or on a surgery table…The worst part is seeing them break down in absolute horror and anger that you weren't capable of saving them.

"What would happen if one of his attackers were caught what then?"

"Chase, they would most likely lie. Once caught they know they are going to Jail, but the poison Jack has in his system is legal here, If anything they might just end up getting two years in prison just for raping him."

Chase didn't like the sound of any of that, the men who raped Jack should die, either behind bars are by Chase's hands he really didn't have a preference.

"Well we can't ask Jack now he's not in the right mind."

"I'm not surprised." Putting her clip board under her arm Doctor Wilson fixed the collar on her shirt. "Don't worry yourself Chase, Jack is an observant boy, if anything he should be able tell you the color, shape, and how much was forced into his body." With that the middle aged Doctor padded Chase on the shoulder. "Don't worry there will be justice in the end of all this."

Justice. Justice, what a much abused word. Chase was never one for it; he had done something god awful things in his past, even in the present. He wanted to believe everything was going to be alright, that Jack would recover from this fine that maybe Jack felt the same way about him, but he cannot wish things that might never happen. He could only hope that Jack would continue you to live on to the rest of his days.

**I apologize again for the lateness and the shortness, this chapter was more of a filler chapter and I really didn't plan on making it some depressing as it seemed but oh well. **

**Andrew-Arcanum: Thank you kindly there will be more to come hopefully soon!**

**Shinigami Ryuk: Hopefully the wait wasn't too long for you, thank you for your lovely review!**

**XxDarkXxCherry: In books I have read where a child or children are getting abused by their parents if one of the kid's turns out gay they do get abused. In a book called Stick the older brother was gay and even though the younger brother was the one who took on the more abuse, he was very well beaten by his father for it and the mother actually left the father and got a divorcé because of it. Jack being an only child, of course is getting loads and loads of abuse from his parents. Sometimes parents do not blame themselves in these sorts of situations, especially if they believe homosexuality is a choice they would look to it as the child's fault not at all theirs. Chase may in fact be between around the a thousand year old mark but by now he should have adapted to modern living just because he doesn't surround himself with a lot of the technology he should have an understanding to all the necessities that human need in order to survive, maybe it wasn't mentioned in the show, but in order for this to work I did have to manipulate it. The sudden pass his parents bestowed upon him actually happens in real life. If you ever read the book a child called it, he tells numerous times when his mother would beat him and then be the happiest loving mother around. When a person abuses someone they don't do it on a daily basis and Jack is no idiot just because his parents weren't upset with him when he didn't follow the new rules doesn't change the fact in his mind that he should have his guard up. Its the same equivalent to if someone who bullied you all the time all of a sudden had the desire to be your friend, you may allow them to be your friend but you would still have a constant guard up if they decide to hurt you again. Hopeful that cleared up some brief questions or explanations you had, anyway I thank you for the review and the advice on how to better my story.**

**Southernson: Thank you for the lovely review and the nice cookie, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**SoulMore: Thankful to have you on board!**

**Bramble:….Stop taking guesses at the story, its like you're in my mind or something. Thank you for the review : D**

**Amber: Thank you dear : ) I will continue to write on till its finished.**

**Acadia93: Thank you for the nice review, don't worry I'm not the best speller around either.**

**FullMoonPoet17: LOL your review made me laugh, they are very a cute couple I wished more people saw them in that way. Any way thank you for your review.**

**Guest: Don't worry Justice will be served :D **

**Not Telling the Unknown: I can't really say when I'll have the next chapter ready, but hopefully not as long as it took me to update this one. There will be revenge for Jack as well as Chase, the story overall will end on a happy note. Thanks for your review**

**Unknow: Yeah I know took me awhile to update but hopefully you're happy with this chapter.**

**Brat. Beene: Sorry for the long ass wait I hope the chapter was semi okay like I said before it was more of a filler suspense one, may not seem important but It will be later on. Thanks for the review.**

**Meyome2012; Yeah we all know Chase is a big ol' softy when he lets the feeling out. Glad you liked it hoped you liked this chapter.**


End file.
